FNAF: Fantastic Nonprofit Agent Family
by AgentJed
Summary: In the amazing land of Animatronica, where the FNAF characters you know are humans, Freddy Fazbear works at F.N.A.F., a secret organization owned by the odd Marionette (AKA "The Puppet"). One day, a restaurant called "Purple Guy's Burgers and Fries" opened after being closed down for many years. Freddy has to work undercover at the restaurant and see if anything mysterious occurs.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ!**

 **So, this story has NOTHING to do with the actual timeline of the games. This is all just for fun and I'm just using the characters in my own way. Some characters are related in a certain way, and each one of them has their own personality. THEY ARE NOT ANIMATRONICS! They are each human beings and they each act like humans. Also, I don't own Five Nights At Freddy's.**

 **Now... I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Thank you for watching, FOXY NEWS. I am your host, Foxy Fazfox, and today I will be talking about the new restaurant, "Purple Guy's Burgers and Fries." This has been a long awaited restaurant, new and improved from the previous diner years ago. This new restaurant is supposed to be bigger, better, and a whole lot more fun! Kids will be able to interact with the new playpark inside of the building. The menu has drastically changed, and has been made to fit every child's needs. It will be open today at 9:00 AM, so grab your kids and visit this new and fun place that children can enjoy. Tune in next, for the latest news on world wate-**_

Freddy turned off the television and laughed. His red-headed brother Foxy was getting better at talking on television. Freddy got up from his couch that he loved so much, and stretched his arms. He sighed and walked over to the kitchen. He had to work today, so he quickly grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl that sat on the counter and munched it down. Throwing away the core, he walked over to the doorway and grabbed his tiny top hat that sat on the hat rack. He opened the door and then closed it behind him, making sure it was locked. He didn't have a car, so he started walking to work.

He lived in the big city of Animatronica, where people were always busy running around, shopping, doing what the normal person would do, while Freddy liked to just ignore them and try to live his day without getting mad at anyone. He had a small temper, (But not as bad as his brother, Foxy), and tries to keep it at bay most of the time. He works at the old Puppet Pizzeria in the middle of the city, where no one ever really comes to anymore, and he was perfectly fine with that.

Most people think that he works as a waiter in Puppet Pizzeria, but the truth was that he works as an agent for a top secret organization hidden in the basement of the pizzeria. It is called, "F.N.A.F.: Fantastic Non-Profit Agent Family." Freddy thought the name was a bit weird, but his boss was a little loopy, so he didn't question it. The only people that do know of his real job are his three other siblings, and his boss/co-workers. As he arrived on the most empty street of Animatronica, he walked over to the building with the small sign on it that read, "Welcome to: Puppet Pizzeria!" where most of the letters were scratched off because it was so old. The building was pretty run down too, but that was the exact reason why it was the best place to hide a secret base.

Opening the rusted metal door made a creaking noise, as Freddy walked in. The door slowly closed behind him and he stood there, looking around to make sure no one was in the room with him. Then when he was absolutely sure no one was there, he walked over to one of the circular tables in the back and pressed a button on the underside of it. A secret passage opened on the wall and Freddy walked through it, making sure it closed behind him. When it was completely shut, the room was pitch-black dark, so he pulled out his flashlight from his coat and turned it on.

He continued to walk down the dark and eerie passage until he stopped in front of a metal door. A voice came through the intercom and asked, "Password please." Freddy recognized that voice and looked directly at the intercom.

"It's me," he said with his deep voice.

The metal door slid open and Freddy walked through the passage. Then the door closed behind him, making a loud slamming noise as it shut. He looked in the small control room to his left and saw Mangle operating the controls. "Hey! Good morning!" Freddy said, smiling at the white haired woman. She sighed, and just waved at him, looking back at her controls. Mangle was not the happiest woman in the world, for she had a lot of problems of her own. But today, she seemed… even sadder than normal. "Mangle, what's up? Why are you acting like that?"

"Er… well… nothing Freddy. Just… go. You are late and the Puppet is waiting for you." Mangle slouched in her chair and sighed. Freddy eyed her suspiciously.

"He can wait," Freddy said. He walked over to her and stood in the doorway of the room. "What. Is. Wrong."

"Ah… er… you won't tell anyone? Right? I can trust you?"

"Yes, Mangle. I promise."

She smiled just a bit. "Good. You know how I have a slight… thing… for your brother, right?"

"Yeah. You like Foxy." Freddy knew this ever since he introduced Foxy to Mangle. He could tell how Mangle stared at him, smiling whenever he walked passed her. And Mangle rarely smiles, so it was pretty obvious what she was thinking. Foxy on the other hand, was not as perceptive as Freddy, and didn't know that Mangle liked him.

"Well, I was watching the television this morning, and he was on the news…"

"Mangle, he is always on the news. He _is_ a reporter you know."

"I KNOW FREDDY. But this time… I feel… something. I don't know how to explain it."

Freddy was kind of regretting talking to Mangle. He didn't like getting in the way of people's relationships, especially with his brother and his co-worker. But he couldn't back out now, so he just said to Mangle, "Tell him."

"Tell him w-what?" Mangle asked.

"Tell him how you feel." Freddy pointed to her. "You are a strong person. You can do it! I know you can."

"WHAT. No, Freddy, I-I can't… not- not now! How am I-? Ahhh… just… go… I'll think about it."

Freddy nodded and walked away, leaving Mangle with a dilemma. He headed over to his boss's office and knocked on the door.

"WHO IS IT!" A cheery and loud voice came from the other side of the door. "WAIT, IS IT THE DELIVERY MAN? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR MONTHS NOW!" Suddenly the door opened and Freddy's boss stood there. "OH. MR. FAZBEAR." There was a long and awkward pause between Marionette and Freddy. But then he smiled again and started talking in his super cheery voice. "FREDDY! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU INJURED? ARE YOU SICK? TELL ME!"

Freddy was used to this. His boss, Marionette, or also known as, "The Puppet," was always a happy and cheerful person who always smiled. He has a habit of speaking really loudly for some reason, maybe because he was so cheerful, and never seemed to frown, even when he was angry. Freddy and his co-workers have tried to tell him that he speaks to loudly and needs to tone it down just a bit, but that never seems to work. So they stopped trying and let him speak in his own way.

His boss was a really tall man, and super freaking slender, like a toothpick. He was taller than all of his workers and skinnier than all of them too. Freddy wondered if he even ate food.

He usually wears the color black. The typical Marionette clothing was a pitch-black sweater with white stripes on the end of the sleeves, and pitch-black pants, also with white stripes on the ends. His eyes were a darker black too, and he had pale, snow white skin. His hair was also dark black, and at night you couldn't even see him if there was no light on him.

"What?" Freddy said. "Why would I be sick? Or injured?"

"BECAUSE," he said, "YOU WERE LATE! I WORRY ABOUT MY WORKERS YOU KNOW! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU ARE MY BEST AGENT YOU KNOW? I DO WORRY!"

"Yes, yes," Freddy replied, trying to calm the over-excited man in front of him. "Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine."

Marionette gave him a look, but Freddy just awkwardly smiled. Sometimes, his boss was really creepy for some reason. Maybe it was the way he smiles and how he is a lot taller than Freddy.

"OKAY THEN! COME IN, COME IN!" He walked back into his office and Freddy walked in behind him. Marionette sat at his desk and turned on his computer. "SIT THERE," he said, pointing to an overused chair that had many rips on it. Freddy just nodded and sat on the chair. It made a loud squeaking noise as he sat down. His weird music box was playing too. For some reason, he always keeps the music box wound. "SO," Marionette started, "I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT JOB FOR YOU TODAY… UNDERSTAND?"

Freddy nodded.

"I'M GUESSING YOU WATCHED THE NEWS THIS MORNING." He turned his computer so it was facing Freddy. On the screen was the new restaurant that opened that day, "Purple Guy's Burgers and Fries." It showed the exterior of it, and you could see people walking in and out.

"This is that new place that opened today. What about it?" Freddy asked.

"WELL, YOU ARE LOOKING THROUGH A HIDDEN SECURITY CAMERA THAT HAS BEEN HERE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS NOW, HA! IT'S SO WELL HIDDEN YOU KNOW! THEY NEVER FOUND IT! I EVEN PUT IT THERE MYSELF AND I EVEN-"

"Boss, you are rambling again."

"OH." Marionette stopped talking and took a breather before saying, "SORRY ABOUT THAT. ANYWAYS, THIS IS A HIDDEN CAMERA. WE HAVE BEEN OBSERVING THIS NEW RESTAURANT RECENTLY, AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?"

"No… why?" Freddy asked.

"WELL, YOU DO KNOW THAT THIS PLACE IS AN UPGRADE FROM THE SAME CHAIN OF RESTAURANTS THAT SHUT DOWN YEARS AGO, YES?"

"Yes…"

"DO YOU KNOW _WHY_ THE PREVIOUS VERSIONS WERE SHUT DOWN, AND _WHY_ THEY HAVEN'T STARTED IT BACK UP AGAIN FOR YEARS?"

"No…"

"HERE. TAKE A LOOK AT THIS."

Marionette handed Freddy an old piece of newspaper. He read it, and was surprised.

 _ **Pizzeria Closed Down!**_

 _ **The diner widely known as "Purple's Guys" was closed down recently for a surprising reason. Kids have been mysteriously disappearing when they enter this diner. Authorities have questioned the manager but he has not been able to answer any questions. The Police decided to close the diner, and all other diners connected in the same chain. Parents are furious and worried that they will never get to see their children again, and want the mysterious manager arrested for suspicion of kidnapping. The manager, whose real name is unknown, is called Purple Guy. He has been put into custody until further notice.**_

Freddy looked up and saw his boss staring at him. "WELL? DO YOU SEE NOW?" Marionette got up from his chair and started pacing back and forth. "THE RESTAURANT HAS BEEN CLOSED FOR KIDNAPPING. DON'T YOU THINK THAT IT'S ODD TO OPEN A RESTAURANT WITH THE SAME NAME FROM YEARS AGO? WOULDN'T IT GIVE THE RESTAURANT A BAD REPUTATION?"

Freddy thought about this for a moment, and put the newspaper back on Marionette's desk. "Hmm… yeah I guess you are right. But in the newspaper it said that the uh… Purple Guy was arrested. So there is nothing to worry about now, right? The so-called kidnapper is gone now, so why worry?"

Marionette nodded. "HA, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT AT FIRST. BUT THEN I DID MORE RESEARCH ON THE MATTER, AND FOUND THIS." He handed Freddy a piece of paper. Freddy read it, making sure he didn't miss anything.

 _ **NOTICE**_

 _ **The man known as "Purple Guy" has suddenly escaped from custody. The police are working 24/7 to find this man, who is suspected for kidnapping, and want to put him back to where he belongs. Please, be on the lookout for this man, and call the police station if you find him. Thank you, and be safe.**_

"Whoa, that's not good," Freddy said. "So he never got found after he escaped, I'm guessing?"

"CORRECT MR. FAZBEAR. SO, AS WE KNOW, THE NEW RESTAURANT IS NAMED AFTER HIM. I WANT YOU TO GO INVESTIGATE THIS PLACE AND ACT AS A WORKER WHO IS NEW. TRY TO FIND ANYTHING SUSPISIOUS AND SEE IF ANYTHING IS OUT OF PLACE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Freddy stood up. "Yes, sir," he said.

"GOOD. HAHA, WELL… GET CHANGED THEN." Marionette threw Freddy some clothes and he caught them. "YOU ARE STARTING YOUR NEW JOB TODAY. I ALREADY SIGNED YOU UP, AND YOU GOT ACCEPTED! GREAT, RIGHT?"

"Oh. Uh, what position did you sign me up for?"

"NO TIME TO ANSWER THAT, JUST GO! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK! CALL ME LATER IF YOU FIND ANYTHING!" Marionette waved goodbye as Freddy was forced to walk out of his office. The door slammed shut behind him, making him jump. Freddy sighed. He walked over to the restrooms and changed into the clothes that his boss gave him.

He was wearing a brown, long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it. Then there was the tiny, black bowtie that he had to wear too. He had to wear black slacks and then a white apron over his waist. The apron only covered his waist down to his knees, but it still felt really uncomfortable.

The only thing he could keep on was his tiny, black top hat.

He walked out of the bathroom and headed for the exit. When he was about to leave, he heard a certain laugh from Mangle. Freddy looked at her angrily. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Heh, nothing. Just your outfit looks funky. It's not… _you_. You get what I mean right?" Mangle smiled at the sight of Freddy's ridiculous outfit. He didn't really mind, since it made her smile.

"If you don't stop making fun of me, I'll tell Fooooooxxxyyyyyy…"

"NO. I mean, sorry," she quickly said. She frowned.

Freddy laughed. "I'm just kidding, Mangle. I'm not _that_ mean. Well, see you later then!" He waved as he exited the basement and turned on his flashlight that he could conveniently fit in the apron pocket. As he reached the top, he turned off his flashlight and walked out of the building. According to his personal knowledge, the restaurant was not too far away. So he started to walk, and thought about what position his boss gave him.

He really hoped it wasn't the position of janitor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to make it clear, Freddy's siblings are Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie. They will all be in the story sooner or later... just wait for it :)**

* * *

When Freddy arrived at Purple Guy's Burgers and Fries, he stood in front of it, looking at the surroundings of the building. The grass was green, flowers were blooming, and it looked pretty welcoming. He walked in using one of the two doors at the entrance, and was surprised at how clean the place was. There were no customers there yet, only because it was 8:30 AM, and the place opened at 9:00 AM. Walking down the hallway felt weird, because he felt like he was trespassing. Freddy shook his head and remembered why he was really here.

He was here to see if anything out of the ordinary happened during working hours. When he was walking there, he got a call from his boss, Marionette, and he said, (more like shouted), "FREDDY! REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE REALLY THERE! ALSO, YOU NEED TO GAIN THE OTHER'S TRUST! BE THE NICEST PERSON POSSIBLE! DO NOT YELL, COMPLAIN, OR DISRESPECT ANYONE! YOU NEED TO BE THE ONE THAT PEOPLE CAN TALK TO! ALRIGHT, TALK TO YOU LATER!"

Freddy sighed. He didn't know if he could be the person that people wanted to talk to. He worried that he might screw up the mission and get caught. To do this, he had to lie to people.

But that was his _job_ and he was used to doing this.

But children are there. Watching his every move.

Freddy shook his head again. He tried to shake away all negative thoughts and continued forward. He reached this really big room, which looked like the party room. It was filled with tables and chairs, many balloons, tons of party supplies and more. He saw a stage over on the other side of the room. It had nothing on it, and looked really weird for some reason.

"Hello?" a voice said from behind him.

Now, being the secret agent that he is, Freddy quickly got into a defensive position and turned around, ready to attack. But all he saw was a little boy, holding some balloons. He looked frightened. Freddy quickly lowered his fists and looked at the boy. "Oh," Freddy said, "I'm sorry. You frightened me." Freddy was trying to be as likable as possible, but it was really awkward.

"Oh… uh… yeah. I'm sorry for popping up behind you." The kid was wearing a blue and red, vertical striped shirt, and blue pants. He was also wearing some kind of hat with the same pattern as his shirt, and it even had a little, red propeller on his head. In his hand were some balloons, each one a different color. "Uh… if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

Freddy snapped back into reality and said, "Oh right, I'm a worker here. Or at least, a new worker. I'm new. You know, I just got this job."

"Ohhhh… you're Mr. Fazbear."

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

"Haha… you are the only one who hasn't arrived on the list yet. Please come with me to the staff room." The boy started to walk over down another hall and Freddy followed close behind him.

"Hey kid," Freddy said, trying to break the silence. "What's your name?"

"Oh, me? You want to know my name?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh… really? No one usually wants to talk to me…" the boy looked really sad. Freddy was just trying to be nice, but it seemed that this kid has some problems of his own. Maybe he was lonely.

"Yes, I want to know your name. If that is okay with you, of course."

"Oh! Yeah, it's fine with me. My name is BB."

"B…B…?" Freddy asked. "Does that stand for something?"

"Nah… not really. I know it's kind of weird." The boy frowned again. Freddy wanted this kid to cheer up, because just looking at this kid made _him_ sad.

"It's not weird. Just… unique. It's a nice name. You should be proud of it. Besides, I have many… friends who have even weirder names." Freddy said, thinking of his boss, and then he smiled to try and make the kid feel better.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So don't get down on yourself just for that, alright?" Freddy looked at the small boy in front of him and noticed a small smile on his face.

"Yeah… thanks," BB said, stopping in front of a door that had a small sign on it that read: **Staff Only**. BB and Freddy walked in, and saw many other people talking to one another. They all stopped talking though when they noticed Freddy walk in.

"Well, look who's finally here," a man said.

"Hey, don't be rude Yenndo, it's not even the start of our shifts yet. He got here early, just like the rest of us," a tall woman said.

"Yeah. Ballora's right, ya know!" some other woman said.

"Ugh. Fine," the man named… Yenndo said. He looked weird and creepy, wearing an all grey shirt. The woman next to him, called Ballora, was looking a little happier, and actually looked like she belonged at a kid's restaurant. She was wearing a pink tutu, and white leggings, with blue ballet shoes. She was also wearing a blue, short sleeved shirt. But the most noticeable thing about her was her hair, it was a bright blue and in a bun. Freddy then thought about his brother, Bonnie, who also had blue hair. But this was different. Her hair was so bright and blinding, while Bonnie's was just a darker blue with a tint of purple.

Then there was the other girl, who had red pigtails and was also wearing a tutu. Her tutu was red, her shirt was red, her shoes were also red, almost everything on her was red.

"Who are you again?" Ballora asked Freddy.

"Yeah, who are you?" the red headed girl asked.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear," Freddy replied, smiling and trying to seem like he was happy to be there.

"Ohhh, you're Freddy, the new singer for the restaurant!"

"Yep, that's me- WAIT, SINGER?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, you applied for the singing position here. Why, did you think you were going to do something different?"

"Well… maybe?" he said. They started laughing, except Yenndo. BB was just standing on the side of them, watching everything happen. Freddy joined in with the laughing. _THIS IS GOOD. I am getting along with them…_ Freddy thought. "So… what are your names?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, we should probably introduce ourselves. Haha," the red headed girl said. "My name is Baby. I'm going to be cooking here in the kitchen."

"I'm Ballora," the tall woman said. "I am the official dance performer here."

"Yenndo. Supply," Yenndo said, obviously not wanting to talk to them.

"You have already seemed to meet that kid there, BB," Baby said. BB waved slightly. "BB manages the prize corner. Oh, and some workers are not here in this room. They are getting prepared. There's uh… Bonnet and DeeDee. They are both waitresses. You can meet them later."

"Oh, and don't forget about Lolbit!" Ballora said. "He is our technician. A super good one too!"

"Yeah, so… people should be coming in soon… let's get ready then!" Baby shouted. Ballora and Baby ran out of the room. Yenndo was about to walk out when Freddy stopped him.

"Hey, uh… Yenndo?" Freddy asked.

Yenndo sighed. "What."

"Where is the boss, you know… Purple Guy?"

"The boss? He isn't here right now. He's busy elsewhere," Yenndo said before leaving the room. _That's weird… the boss isn't here on the opening of his new restaurant?_ Freddy walked out of the room. He was just walking towards backstage when suddenly he remembered…

"WAIT A SECOND. I'm a singer. Damn it boss. You really are a weirdo. Signing me up for something he knows I hate doing. I'll get you next time… well… actually not. But still." Freddy peeked out from behind the curtains and looked at the clock. It was just about to open.

"Hey, Freddy."

Freddy turned around and saw Ballora standing there. "Yes?"

"Here, you are going to need this." She handed him a microphone, with a brown handle and a black stripe going around it. He held it in his hand, and smiled.

"Thank… you…?" he said. She laughed.

"Before we start, I just want to let you know that we are not going to be constantly performing. If you ever feel like you need a break, just tell me."

"Oh, thank you," Freddy said. "Wait. What song am I singing?"

Ballora started at him for a minute. "You came here without preparing for a song?"

"Uh… yeah…? Is that bad?"

Ballora sighed and smiled. "Hold on a sec." She walked to the back of the backstage and grabbed something out of a box. She then walked back over to Freddy and handed it to him. It was a piece of paper, labeled, " _ **Funtime Jam**_ _._ " Freddy read it, and realized it was lyrics to some song. "Here, you can read off of this."

"Okay, but I don't know the tune."

"Ah… right. Here, come with me." Freddy followed Ballora to the corner and there was a small tape player on top of a box. She inserted a tape and a happy little tune started to play. "Keep listening to this and when you think you are ready, tell me. Okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Thank you."

"No problem." She walked away and started to practice dancing. Freddy listened to the song over and over again, trying to piece together the words on the sheet with the tune. Suddenly, a loud noise rang throughout the entire restaurant.

 _DING, DONG, DING!_

Freddy looked at the clock and it was 9:00 AM. He paused the tape player and peeked out from the curtains. He saw some girl with pink hair and a red bow tie, welcoming the many families coming in. "That's Bonnet," Ballora whispered to Freddy. Bonnet was very short, but not as short as BB. She looked very odd, like something out of a children's movie. "Hey," Ballora said. "Continue practicing! You have a maximum of 30 minutes to practice, and then we must be out there, performing!" Freddy nodded and continued to practice. The song was pretty short, but it was really hard to memorize for some reason. He kept practicing and practicing, while silently cursing Marionette in his head, and then when he thought he had it, he told Ballora.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Well… can I use the paper? Just this once?"

"Fine. But just this once." She smiled and then walked out of the curtain to the stage. Freddy wasn't afraid of performing in front of people, but still. He only had about 35 minutes to study the song, and he didn't have much confidence in himself. He sighed and walked up on stage.

The people were cheering for him. He got a pretty good look of the party area, and noticed that most of the tables were full. A row of children sat in front of the stage and were yelling, "Sing! Sing! Sing!" Freddy smiled at the sight of the cute children and then took a deep breath.

 _I got this._

The music started to play, and he held his microphone up to his mouth.

Then he started to sing.

" _Welcome to the, best place to be,_

 _Where we can sing, dance, and even have a fu~un time!_

 _Have a party, join us to eat,_

 _Or even play games, and sometimes win a prize!_

 _Many things to eat, like pizza or ice cream,_

 _Join us for a treat, and you'll have a fu~un time!"_

The song continued for about another minute, while Ballora was dancing in the background. Freddy continued to sing too, until the very end. He noticed that all of the staff members were watching him too, and listened to him sing. At the very end, they both bowed and the crowd clapped. "Thank you!" Ballora said and got off of the stage. Freddy saw a kid wave at him and he waved back. Then he also went backstage. "Wow," Ballora said, sounding surprised. "You have a great voice, you know that?"

"Yes. My other friends keep telling me that." Freddy remembered when the F.N.A.F. agency once celebrated a birthday and Freddy sang for them. He didn't like singing, but everyone tells him that he has a great voice (Especially Marionette, he always tries to get him to sing). Freddy walked over to the staff room and Ballora followed him. He got a cup of water and drank it really quickly. Ballora got a towel and wiped her forehead. "So," Freddy said, "You are a really great dancer. Do you specialize in ballet?"

"Yes I do actually, and thank you for the complement." She sat on one of the chairs and sighed while smiling, like she was happy. "We get to relax for now, and then later we can perform again. Since you only know that one song, you can sing that for today, since I doubt any families are going to be here for more than two hours. Alright?"

"Yeah. No problem," Freddy said, drinking another cup of water. Suddenly, Baby and the two waitresses, Bonnet and DeeDee, waltzed in the room. They were all smiling.

"That was great Freddy!" Baby said. She ran over to him and jumped up and down. "You are perfect for this job!"

Bonnet said, "Hello, I'm Bonnet, and I just wanted to say that you were really great out there, especially since it was your first try."

The other waitress, who was probably DeeDee, said, "Hi! I'm DeeDee, and just like Bonnet, I think you sang really well!" DeeDee was wearing a pink and yellow striped shirt and hat, (just like BB), and was wearing purple pants. "I also got a lot of comments from the parents and they said that they really enjoyed it."

Freddy smiled, but still felt like he didn't belong there. "Thank you guys, that really means a lot," he said. He knew that he couldn't really tell them why he was there, but he really wanted to. They were just so nice and kind to him. "Oh, Baby, shouldn't you be like… cooking or something?" Baby's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Ah! Right! I gotta go now! Talk to you later!" she said as she ran off to the kitchen.

Ballora, Bonnet, and DeeDee laughed. "She always gets distracted. But we are used to it," Bonnet said.

"Hey Bonnet," DeeDee said, "We need to go too."

"Oh, right."

They both left the room and Ballora got up from the chair. "I must go now too," she said. "You have a few hours to rest until we must perform again. Do what you think you should do, and relax for a bit. You did a great job this morning, and I enjoyed performing with you."

Freddy nodded. "Thank you, Ballora." She did a slight bow and then left the room.

Then his phone started to ring. He grabbed it from out of his apron and saw that it was from Marionette. He knew that he should probably go outside and answer, because his boss was really loud, even on the phone. So he quickly left the room, and ran out of the front door. Then he answered it.

"HELLLLLOOOO FREDDDYYYY!" were the first words that he heard. Freddy had to hold the phone away from his ear just a bit. "ARE YOU DOING WELL? OH AND I CAN SEE YOU ON MY MONITOR! HAHAHAHA!"

"Yes, I am. Please, can you lower your voice just a bit? People are watching me."

"OHHHHHH I CAN TRYYY…" there was a long pause until he spoke again. This time, the volume was a little bit lowered. "I TRIED TO LOWER THE VOLUME AND SPEAKERS ON MY PHONE… IS IT BETTER?"

"Eh… sure…?" Freddy answered. "So, why did you call me?"

"YOU SEE, I JUST WANTED TO CHECK ON YOUR PROGRESS. DID YOU FIND ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS? DID YOU TALK TO THE BOSS?"

"Uh, no. The boss isn't actually here right now. I have only met the workers here."

"THE BOSS ISN'T THERE?" he shouted. "THAT'S ODD… WHY WOULD HE BE GONE NOW?"

"I don't know… hey, I have a question."

"YES?"

Freddy took a deep breath. "WHY THE ABSOLUTE CRAP DID YOU SIGN ME UP FOR THE FLIPPING SINGER POSITION HERE?"

There was a long pause. Then Marionette laughed. "OH… WELL… WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME? I MUST GO DO PAPERWORK THINGS NOW! TA-TA FREDDY!"

"Wait, hold it-" but Freddy was too late and Marionette hung up. Freddy sighed and put his phone back into his apron pocket. He turned around, and saw someone staring at him from around the corner of the building. When the figure saw that Freddy noticed them, the figure ran off. "Wait… HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Freddy tried to go after the figure, but when he arrived to the corner, the figure was completely gone. Freddy cursed himself and just decided to walk back inside. As he opened the door, some person ran into him, knocking him to the floor.

"Ooof," Freddy said as he fell.

"Oh, sorry!" The person held out his hand and Freddy grabbed it. Freddy got to his feet and looked at the man. He had orange hair and was wearing an orange and white uniform. "I'm really sorry… oh! You're Freddy!"

"Agh… yeah. That's me. Freddy Fazbear." Freddy dusted off his apron and looked at the man. "And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm Lolbit. I work as the technician here." Lolbit was smiling and held out his hand. Freddy grabbed it and they shook hands. Freddy felt something weird when he shook his hand, like something didn't belong. They both let go and Lolbit was just standing there.

"Weren't you in a hurry or something?" Freddy asked.

"Oh, oh yeah, I gotta go, bye! Oh, and uh… sorry for knocking you down." Lolbit ran off and Freddy shook his head.

Something was wrong about that guy.

Freddy was determined find out what was wrong.

But where does he start?


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with chapter 3!**

* * *

Freddy wanted to spend his break by looking and exploring the restaurant a bit more. He first went to the kitchen, where he saw Baby. _I'm going to question her secretly. I must make sure that she doesn't suspect a thing._ "Hey, Baby! How is it in here?"

Baby stopped mixing the batter in the bowl and looked at Freddy. "Oh! Hey Freddy! I'm doing just fine, you see, I'm making some cookies for the children."

"So… do you need help?"

She froze for a second. "What? Help me? Isn't it your break?"

"Well, yeah, but you seem like the only one in here right now. Where are the other cooks?"

"Uh, it's just me," she said as she started to mix the batter again.

"Really? Isn't it kind of hard?"

"Well, yeah I guess. But I'm used to it… so… yeah." She poured the batter into little circular cut-outs. "If you really, want to… can you please help me frost the nest batch of cookies?"

"Yeah, no problem," Freddy said, thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to get to know her a bit more. Baby opened the oven and pulled out a tray of cookies, and put a different tray in. She then closed the oven and put the tray of hot, baked cookies on the counter top. She handed Freddy a tube full of frosting and then grabbed one for herself.

"So, to frost these cookies, you have to do it… like this." She showed Freddy how to frost the cookies and he nodded. They both started to frost the cookies, one by one. Freddy started to think about which questions he should ask her.

"Hey Baby?" Freddy said as he was frosting a chocolate chip cookie. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away Freddy!"

"What did you work as before coming here?"

"Well…" she started, "I was working as a chef at another restaurant just like this one, but that restaurant closed down recently."

"Really? Why?" asked Freddy.

"Well," Baby said, pausing for a moment, thinking about what to say. When she didn't answer for a minute, Freddy wondered if she was okay.

"Is everything-?"

"It was burnt down to ashes."

 _Whoa, I wasn't expecting that…_ Freddy saw the sad expression on Baby's face, like she didn't want to talk about it anymore. She continued to frost the cookies, but more quickly, like she was stressed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Freddy said, slowing his frosting process.

"It… it's okay. Um… some other workers here also used to work at that restaurant. This includes me, Ballora, Lolbit, Yenndo, Bonnet, and DeeDee. We all know each other from before, and we all are glad that we are working together again." She looked at Freddy for a second, and then went back to frosting the cookies. She shook her head, and smiled. "HEY, let's not think about the past, let's think about now. So, are you ready for the next batch?"

Freddy smiled. "Heck yeah." Freddy was doing really good at his mission. He got along with so many people, and was getting some good information. He just needed some more information to understand everything. He also sometimes had to remind himself that he couldn't trust anyone _too_ much. He was only there to get information, not to make friends.

 _But, I can do both… right? That would make everything easier for me._ Freddy looked over at Baby. She handed him some more unfrosted cookies, and then handed him some more frosting.

"So Freddy, where did you work before coming to here?" Baby asked.

"ME? I mean… uh…" Freddy was NOT prepared to answer these questions. He should have thought about a backstory on the way to work. "Hm… well, you see…" Freddy saw Baby give him a look. Freddy then had an idea. "Ha, you have to guess."

"What? Why?" Baby said as she laughed. "I'm not a four year old."

"Because… I want to keep it a secret unless you can figure it out. It's fun!"

"Sure. I will try to guess your previous occupation," Baby said. She then started to spout out different occupations. "Singer?"

"Nope."

"Teacher?"

"Nah."

"Doctor?"

"Not even close."

"This is not fair…" she implied. Freddy laughed and looked at the clock on the wall. He needed to go and talk to the others if he wanted to learn anything more.

"I must go now," Freddy said, finishing his last batch of cookies. "But can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yep."

"Do you know where our boss is?"

"Well… no, actually. All I know is that he is out of the city at the moment."

"Oh, alright then. Thank you." Freddy said.

"No, thank you! You helped me with these cookies!" She waved. "Bye then!"

Freddy waved back as he left the kitchen. Freddy walked over to the party area, he saw many families with their children, playing, having fun, eating, all the things that Freddy couldn't do as a child. Freddy shook away the thought of his childhood, because it wasn't a memory that he liked too much. As he was walking over to the other side of the room, a couple of kids ran past him, and he tried his best do dodge all of them. But there was one child who didn't look happy at all.

 _BB._

The prize corner was on the other side of the prize area, and BB was standing behind the counter, frowning, and still holding the balloons from this morning. Freddy decided to talk to him, because he looked pretty lonely. As Freddy approached the prize corner, BB saw him standing there.

"Hey, BB," Freddy said, trying to cheer him up. BB just nodded and continued to look sad. "What's wrong?"

"Well… I'm just bored. No children are coming to get prizes…" he said as he pointed to the many prizes hanging on the wall behind him. All of them were untouched, and nothing was out of place. Freddy didn't want BB to be sad, so he thought about a way to make the place look more appealing. Then Freddy had an idea. He went to the other side of the counter and grabbed some festive lights. "Uh, Mr. Fazbear? What are you doing?" BB asked as he saw Freddy quickly wrapping the lights around the counter. Then Freddy grabbed some of the extra balloons that were not yet filled with air.

"Help me fill these up," he said, already starting to fill them up with the helium machine.

"Oh… alright." BB then set down his balloons and started to fill up the other balloons. When they had finished about 20 of them, Freddy started to tie about four on each corner of the prize counter. Then he plugged in the festive lights from before, and then they all lighted up, making the place brighter. BB was still confused until he heard a soft voice coming from the party area.

"Mommy, can I have a balloon?" a little boy asked. The mother saw the lighted up prize corner and smiled.

"Yes, of course. Come along now, let's head over," the mother said, grabbing her child's hand. Freddy stood behind BB when the two people came over. "Excuse me?" the mother said, still holding her child's small hand. "May I get a balloon? I can pay for it, if needed."

"Oh…" BB said, surprised that there was a person here. "You don't need to pay for it, all you need to do is win a game at the arcade! Then you can get any one of the prizes, including balloons, here behind me."

"Mommy! I want to win a balloon! Can I play a game?"

The mother softly laughed. "Yes child. Here, let's go now." They both headed over to the arcade room and Freddy saw BB smile.

"See?" Freddy said. "All you needed was a little more… BAM! Then people would have started coming."

"Ha, yeah I guess you're right." BB noticed the mother and the child come back, and the little boy was holding an orange ticket. He got up on his tippy toes and put the ticket on the counter.

"Can I have a balloon? Please?" he asked.

"Yes you can! Great job on winning the game! Which color would you like?"

"RED!" the boy said, too excitedly. The mother shook her head and laughed at her child. BB got a red balloon from the back and handed it to the small boy. The boy giggled and jumped up and down.

"Now, what do we say to this young man who gave you the balloon?" the mother asked.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" he shouted and skipped away, back to his table. The mother followed and laughed. BB also started to smile, and looked back at Freddy.

"Thanks Mr. Fazbear," BB said.

"No problem BB. Oh, and call me Freddy. Please."

"Okay! I will," BB said, and then looked back at the party area. "Only one kid came though…"

Freddy crossed his arms and smiled. "Just watch, BB. You'll see something called… the magic of jealously."

"What?" BB asked, while being confused about what Freddy just said. But BB did as he was told, and watched the boy from before. The boy and his mother returned to their table. The boy's friends saw the balloon that he was holding and immediately asked him where he got it. The boy pointed to the prize corner and then his friends ran over to their parents. Suddenly, a wave of small children came to the prize corner, asking for items.

"I want a balloon! CAN I HAVE A BALLOON?"

"OMG! Is that a tape player? I WANT IT!"

"CANDY! Can I have some?"

BB cleared his throat. "You have to win a prize from the arcade room if you want to get-" But the children were already gone, and sprinted over to the arcade room. "Hey, Freddy."

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"Like I said, it's no problem. I got to go now, so I'll talk to you later!" Freddy said. "Oh but wait, can I ask you something BB?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know where our boss is?"

"Nope. Not at all. I think it's weird that he is even gone though."

"Okay then. Bye!"

"Bye Mr. Fa- I mean- Freddy!"

Freddy walked away as the children came back, each one of them holding a ticket. He noticed BB smiling now, and that the fact that he was enjoying the company of the other children. Freddy sighed. His break was almost over, and he didn't learn too much about his boss. He didn't want to disturb Bonnet or DeeDee just yet, because they looked pretty busy. So he walked over to a door that read: **Supply (Staff Only)**. Freddy knew that Yenndo was in there, and hoped that he could shine some light on why the face that his boss was gone. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. To his surprise, he could actually see Yenndo, writing something on his clipboard and looking at the shelves. Yenndo probably heard the door shut and looked over to see Freddy standing there. He scoffed, and then went back to writing on his clipboard. Freddy walked over to him, and he backed away just a bit.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked, obviously mad that Freddy was standing there.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Freddy said, annoyed that this guy's attitude was so poor.

"Hurry up then. I'm busy."

"You worked at a restaurant just like this one, correct?"

"WHAT? How do you know that?"

"Baby told me."

"Tch, Baby." Yenndo walked over to a different section of boxes and continued to write some things.

"Anyways, what was the restaurant called?" Freddy asked. "Baby seemed like she didn't want to talk about it. Was it because something bad happened there? Or did-?"

Suddenly, Yenndo grabbed Freddy by the collar and slammed him against the shelf. Freddy really wanted to punch this guy, but according to his boss, he couldn't. He had to act like he couldn't defend himself, and that really made him mad.

"Look here, Freddy," Yenndo said, looking at him straight in the eyes, "I don't know what you're up to, asking Baby and me questions. Does it really matter that much to you? Why do you want to know the name of the restaurant?"

"I'm just asking. You don't have to make such a big deal-"

"YES I DO," Yenndo said, clenching tighter on Freddy's neck. "You want to know _why_ Baby doesn't want to talk about it? Because she loved it there. That place was her home. And now, it's burnt to the ground, nothing left. She lost something very important to her, and she lost the happiness that she always had. SHE USED TO BE HAPPY. She always made us laugh, and she always danced for us, making us cookies…" Yenndo slowly let go of Freddy. Then he dropped to his knees. Freddy backed away from him, and felt bad.

"Uh, Yenndo?"

"LEAVE NOW, BEFORE I TEAR YOUR FACE OFF."

Freddy quickly left the room and rubbed his aching neck. _He tried to choke me. Damn it. Why can't I do ANYTHING to defend myself? AGH! I hate this so much. He thinks he can tear_ my _face off? WELL WE'LL SEE WHAT HE DOES WHEN I BREAK HIS-_

"Hey Freddy?"

Freddy snapped back into reality and saw Bonnet standing in front of him.

"Um… are you okay?" she asked.

Freddy didn't notice himself breathing very loudly, and his back was slouched. He was also still holding his neck, because it still hurt. Freddy took a couple of deep breaths, and looked at Bonnet. "I-I'm f-fine," he said, knowing that it wasn't very convincing. Then he tried to smile, but Bonnet just looked at him with a worried look.

"Are you sure?"

"YES. I am perfectly _fine_ and _dandy._ "

"Oh…kay…?" she said. "Anyways… Ballora's looking for you. She said something about your next performance or something like that."

Freddy sighed. _My break is over already? Damn it. Well, I guess I can wait till lunch to take a look around…_ Freddy looked at Bonnet. "Thanks for letting me know. Tell Ballora that I will be there in a few minutes."

Bonnet smiled. "Okay!" she said as she ran off. Freddy stretched his arms and started to slowly walk over to the stage. Yenndo was now a threat to his mission, and he had to be cautious around him. As Freddy walked backstage, he saw Ballora, stretching her legs in a position that Freddy didn't even know was possible for a human being. Kind of creeped out by it, Freddy said, "Uh, I'm back."

"Oh! Great. Are you ready for the next performance? It's just like before," Ballora said, continuing her twisted stretching.

Freddy nodded, and pulled out his microphone from his apron.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now Freddy's lunch break. He only had 10 minutes, but that was all he needed. He waited for Yenndo to go to the Staff Room, and then Freddy sprinted over to the supply room. He didn't know why, but he felt like something important was in there. Slowly opening and closing the door, Freddy was now in the room. "Good, now… where do I start?" The supply room was huge, with many tall shelves towering over Freddy, and thousands of boxes labeled in alphabetical order. He decided to look for something related to the Purple Guy.

Freddy walked over to the "P" section of boxes and looked for the words "Purple," but he couldn't find anything. Then he noticed that there was one spot on the shelf that was empty, but could totally fit a box there. "Someone removed this box…" he said to himself. "It's somewhere here in the restaurant, hopefully." Freddy then tried to think of another topic to search for. "Maybe… restaurants." He walked over to the "R" section of boxes. He found a box labeled, "Restaurants." He pulled out the box and looked through it. _Old files, old newspapers… hmm… Oh? What's this?_ Freddy pulled out a newspaper clipping that was old and torn. It read:

 _ **Burnt To Ashes!**_

 _ **The restaurant known as "Funtime Theater" was recently burnt down! Authorities did a thorough search of the place, and have found a smashed pipe. This pipe may be the cause of the fire, for it may have had too much pressure built up, and it burst, releasing a flammable gas into the air. A technician called - said that - did a che- that m-ning, and noth- was w-ng -ith the pipes. But - we can all s-e, t-e r-ta-t -as -n fact - - - - - and - -.**_

"Hmmm… so Baby's old place was burnt because of a leaky pipe…? That doesn't seem too believable." Freddy folded the newspaper and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he quickly made his way back out of the Supply Room and went over to the stage. He didn't have to perform yet, but he could see most of the many hallways up there. Standing on the stage, Freddy noticed some kids that were waiting for another show. He didn't know any other songs, and he just performed "Funtime Jam" to them before lunch. He kneeled down and called them over. The few kids came walking over, smiling and joyful.

"H-hey Mr. Fazby!" One of the kids said.

An older kid, probably an older brother, said, "It's Mr. Fazbear, not Fazby."

"Let him do w-what h-he wants! He's only a few years old."

"Yeah."

Freddy smiled. "Hello there, my name is Freddy Fazbear," he said. Earlier, he learned from Ballora that when speaking to children, you always have to introduce yourself, even when they already know your name. He thought it was weird, but he didn't question it. "How are you kids doing? Are you enjoying it here?" he asked.

"YEAH! Me eat pizza!" the little kid yelled.

"As you can probably tell…" the older boy said.

"Eh, but y-yeah. It's p-pretty c-cool here, not g-going to l-lie," a girl said.

"That's great! Did you get to see the previous performance?" Freddy asked.

"Well, duh, we've been here for like, hours," the older boy said.

"H-hey! Don't be m-mean to h-him!" the younger girl said.

"Heh heh! Yeah!" the little boy chimed in.

"Alright… I'm sorry Mr. Fazbear."

"Please, call me Freddy," Freddy said, looking at the kids. "What are you names?"

"Well, I'm Zack. This is my younger sister, Ali, and my little brother, Manny," the oldest kid said. "We came here to just check the place out, and maybe play some games. You know…" Zack then whispered in Freddy's ear, "We're just trying to get away from our parents for a little while."

"Oh… alright. I get it," Freddy said. "Hey, did you children win anything yet?"

"Well, not yet. I think the games are rigged," Zack said, when he looked at Freddy. "WAIT… are they?!"

"Haha, I don't think so," Freddy said. He looked around and saw some parents looking around suspiciously. Freddy whispered to Zack, "Are those your parents?" Freddy pointed at the parents and Zack turned his head around. He flinched, and then looked back at Freddy.

"YES. You gotta help me. Help us," he pointed to his siblings. "Our parents are SO clingy. Can we please hide from them for a little while?"

"Oh… uh… I don't think I'm allowed to do that…" Freddy said, noticing the parents coming closer, but still not seeing their own children.

"P-please?" Ali said. "Just for a l-little b-bit!" Little Manny nodded slowly behind her. Freddy didn't know what to do, because if Baby, Ballora, or even Yenndo found out that he did this, he would be in big trouble. "I… uh…" Their parents were talking to Bonnet, and then DeeDee. Freddy sighed. "FINE… come and follow me. AND BE FAST." Freddy walked backstage and the three children followed behind. They walked over to behind a box, and then sat behind it. Freddy, Zack, Ali, and Manny were hidden.

"Oh thank you so much," Zack said.

"Yeah…" Freddy said, regretting the choice that he just made. "So, what are you going to do here…?"

"We won't be here for long, just a couple of minutes. Our parents are too attached to us, ya know? We can't have any privacy! Like, I'm in the arcade playing a game. My mom is right behind me, making sure I don't 'sprain any fingers' while playing."

"Yeah, a-also, I w-was trying t-to e-eat some cake, while m-my dad was just s-standing there, behind me, m-making s-sure I don't choke on m-my food."

"YEH! Me use restroom! DADDY WATCH ME GO! Creepy," Manny said.

"Well, I'll stay here with you then. So, what are you guys going to do?"

"Let's talk about things that isn't about 'What I am going to be when I grow up?' or 'How am I going to accomplish my goals?' because I'm sick of that. Like, I'm only what, twelve? I can think about that stuff later."

Freddy was surprised at how much this kid could talk. "Okay, then… let's talk about… your favorite game."

"Cool. Can I start?" asked Zack.

Freddy nodded.

"Okay, I really like the game _Electronics vs. Vampires_ because it looks so real! Have you ever played it before?"

"Nah, I've never even heard of it."

Zack looked at Freddy with disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. So, Ali? How about you? What's your favorite game?"

"O-oh… uhm… let me t-think." She sat there for a few seconds, deep in thought. "Er… hmm, maybe _Super Yum Yum Land._ I-it's really f-fun."

"Oh Ali, that game is so weird. I don't understand what the main goal of that game even is!" Zack said.

"OH Y-YEAH? Well, t-that's because y-you a-are… uh… WEIRD!"

Freddy laughed. These siblings reminded him of his own, and he actually liked the company of these children. They all continued to talk for a while, about school, work, hobbies, and more. Freddy and the children made sure that they were quiet so nobody knew that they were there. But they all went silent when they heard a voice coming from the other side of the box.

"Helllllooo? Freddy? Are you there?" Freddy recognized it as Ballora's voice, and he immediately shushed the children and then slowly came out from behind the box. He sneaked around, making sure that Ballora didn't see him. Then when he was a safe distance away from the box, he walked up behind Ballora and said, "Hey."

Ballora jumped and turned around. "Dear goodness Freddy! You scared me. Where were you?" she asked.

"I was… practicing by myself. You know, to get away from the loudness out there."

"Oh. Well, next time at least tell me where you are, okay? I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Well, first, because you didn't eat lunch! We saved you some sandwiches in the staff room if you want any. And secondly, some parents asked us to look for their children. It seems that they have disappeared. I need your help to find them."

Freddy tried not to look at the spot where the children were hiding, and said, "Ha, well, of course I can help. I'll be there in a bit."

Ballora nodded. "Thanks Freddy." She ran off, continuing to look for the children. Freddy hurried over to the trio and whispered, "You guys need to go now, I'm sorry."

They all nodded and got up and out from behind the box. Then Freddy took them to the party area and looked for Ballora. He saw her running around, asking people questions. But then she saw Freddy with the missing children. She gasped and ran over to him. "You… found them already?! How-where were they?!"

"They were just playing hide and seek. They just got lost, that's all," Freddy said, avoiding Ballora's question. The trio smiled at Ballora.

"H-hi! I'm Ali!" Ali said, looking up at Ballora.

"MANNY!" the little boy said, running up to Ballora and hugging her leg.

"Oh, uh…" Ballora just smiled and whispered to Freddy, "Thanks." Freddy nodded and then saw some parents running towards them.

"GOOD HEAVENS! THERE YOU ARE!" a woman said, which Freddy assumed to be their mother. She quickly hugged all of them, and they hugged her back, (Well, Zack looked pretty disgusted). The man, probably the father, also gave them a hug.

"We were looking all over for you!" he said. "We were so worried! Thank you for finding them!"

Ballora smiled. "It's no problem," she stated.

"Well kids, time to go home."

The trio nodded in sadness. The family walked out of the pizzeria, with Ballora and Freddy following them, just to say goodbye. Ali and Manny hugged Freddy, and then waved goodbye. Zack just smiled at Freddy. Freddy smiled back, and watched as the family drove off.

"Well, they seemed to like you," Ballora said suspiciously. "Did you do something with them?"

Freddy shook his head 'no' and walked back inside.

The rest of the day was the same. He just performed, ate some food, performed again, and sometimes, he would try to go back to the storage room, but Yenndo was always there. So that was scratched off of his list today. Sometimes, he would also try to look for that missing box, but didn't see it anywhere.

It was now 9:57 PM, and all of the people were gone. The restaurant closes at 10:00 PM, so Freddy understood why everybody left. Every one of the workers was now in the staff room. They were talking about their first day, and what they could do to improve.

"We need more workers," Baby said, "I am really stressed when I'm cooking. There are just too many orders for me to handle on my own!"

"Don't worry Baby, we'll find someone to help you cook. But for now, just try your best," Ballora said. Baby nodded in agreement.

"I'll try to learn some more songs," Freddy said. "I mean, I can't keep singing the same song over and over again right? So… I'll find something."

"Well, it's your fault that you didn't prepare," Yenndo said. "Maybe if you actually got ready…"

"YENNDO! It's not his fault! He was probably too busy with other matters!" Bonnet said. Yenndo scoffed and put his head down.

"Oh, guys," Baby interjected. "We need to guess what his previous occupation was! He won't tell me!"

"Oooh, really? Will we win a prize if we do?" DeeDee said. "Because that would be awesome."

"No, it's just for fun," Freddy said. BB was there, thinking about what to say. Freddy noticed that he looked down again, so he decided to talk to him. "Hey, BB?"

BB's head shot up and looked at Freddy. "What? Oh, me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. So, did you give away a lot of prizes?" Freddy asked.

"Uh… well…" BB smiled. "It wasn't going well for a while, but then after you showed up and helped me, more and more kids started to come."

"Aww, you helped BB? That's sweet," Baby said.

"Hey guys," Lolbit chimed in, "I was wondering if we had any technical problems today, because I saw one of the kids in the generator room."

"Whoa, really? That's weird," Bonnet said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened Lolbit," Baby said.

"Hm. Alright then. I was just checking."

 _DING, DONG, DING!_

The noise echoed throughout the whole restaurant. Baby sighed. "I guess that means we can go home then."

"FINALLY," Yenndo said.

Everyone walked out of the restaurant. Baby had the keys, so she locked it and said to everyone, "Alright! Bye everyone! I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Bonnet said.

"See ya later!" Lolbit said.

Everyone got in their cars and left. The only people left were Freddy and BB. "BB? Do you have a place to go?" Freddy asked, curious to see hear his answer.

"What? Yeah, I just walk. I'll go now, it's very dark you know. I'll see you tomorrow," BB said.

"Bye!" Freddy said. He watched the small kid walk away and then Freddy sighed. He had to report back to Marionette, but he was super freaking tired. Freddy sighed again, and just started to walk back to the Puppet Pizzeria. When he arrived, he walked in, pushed the hidden button, and turned his flashlight on. Then he said the password, the door opened, and he saw Mangle, still sitting in her control room.

"So," she said. "You look like crap."

"Ha, I'm just tired," Freddy said. "Is Marionette here?"

"Yeah, just go to his office."

Freddy walked over to his office. When he knocked, he was about to fall asleep. But then the super loud voice of his boss woke him, saying, "WHO IS IT? IS IT THE MAILM-"

"NO! It's Freddy. I'm back from… work."

The door was opened and Freddy walked in. He slumped onto the wrecked chair and closed his eyes. The sound of the music box calmed him. _I could fall asleep right now…_

"HAHAHA! SO… HOW WAS YOUR NEW JOB?" his boss asked.

 _Never mind._

"Ah, oh… uh…" Freddy sat up in the chair and opened his eyes. "It was… interesting. I found this," Freddy said, handing Marionette the newspaper clipping that he found. "Apparently, most of the workers there have worked together before at a place called, _"Funtime Theater."_ It says in this paper that it was burnt down, but I don't really believe that. They seem like nice people, but sometimes, I get this odd feeling from them."

"INTERESTING…"

"Oh and when I was in the supply room, I was looking for some information on this 'Purple Guy' but that box is missing for some reason. I think someone took it and hid it somewhere."

"OKAY THEN. DO YOU THINK THIS BOX IS AT THE RESTAURANT?"

"Well, I don't really know, to be honest. I really hope it is though. I am keeping my eyes out for it. Oh, and there's this… Yenndo guy who attacked me because I was just trying to ask some questions."

"YOU SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM THAT GUY. ANYWAYS, IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE FOUND OUT A DECENT AMOUNT OF INFORMATION! THAT'S GREAT! YOU DID A GOOD JOB TODAY, YES YOU DID!" Marionette pulled out a box with a brown ribbon tied around it. "WHEN YOU GET HOME, OPEN THE PRESENT!" he said as he handed it to Freddy.

"Uh, okay then."

"YOU CAN GO HOME AND REST NOW, FREDDY."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Marionette nodded and Freddy left. He walked home and unlocked the door. He entered his home, locked the door behind him, and headed upstairs. He then changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and did his usual night-time routine. Then he walked to his room, and sat on his bed. He grabbed the mysterious present from before and decided to open it, just like his boss asked him to.

Inside, was a music box, exactly like the one Marionette had in his office. Freddy examined it very closely. Then, he grabbed the letter inside of the box and read it.

 _ **To Freddy,**_

 _ **This is a music box that I have made just for you! As you may have noticed, it is**_ _ **exactly**_ _ **the same as mine! Pretty cool, right?! Anyways, I want you to have it for all of the hard work you have done for F.N.A.F. and the community. Even though they do not know of your good deeds, I'm pretty sure that they are happy enough to be alive? Right? Anyways, about the music box, you can wind it up, and it lasts for days! So, if you ever want to listen to some music nonstop, then wind it up! And then if you ever get sick of it when it's playing, then… too bad!**_

 _ **Sincerely, Marionette**_

Freddy laughed at how ridiculous this gift was, but he was happy that he got one. This showed how much Marionette cared about him. Freddy actually did have a hard time sleeping, and the music that usually comes from the music box actually helps him relax. He also wanted to see if it actually lasted for days, so he winded up the music box. A soft melody began to play, and Freddy sighed in relief. He got under the covers, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

* * *

Back at the F.N.A.F. basement, Marionette was in his office, watching the security cameras that showed the newly opened restaurant, "Purple Guy's Burgers and Fries." He only had the time to put cameras on the outside of the restaurant without getting caught, and he actually almost did. Marionette laughed. _No one can catch me… I'm too slick and fast for their eyes…_

"Boss?" a deep and twisted voice said on the other side of his door. Marionette got up from his chair and walked over to the door. That voice could only be one person. He opened the door and there, stood Nightmare. Nightmare was a very creepy fellow, wearing an all-black suit and wearing a little yellow top hat and bow tie. Even though he was creepy-looking, he wasn't taller than his boss.

"OH," Marionette said, smiling. "WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?"

"Boss, there was a note on the outside of our pizzeria," he said, handing Marionette a purple envelope. "It was addressed to you, so I brought it here."

"OOOOOOO! A NOTE FOR ME? IS IT FROM THE MAILMAN?" Marionette asked, looking at the envelope closely. He noticed that there was no return address and the only words it said were written in a dark, purple marker. " **The Puppet** ," it said. "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR MY PACKAGE FOR MONTHS NOW!"

"No, I don't think it's from the mailman, boss," Nightmare said, looking annoyed. "So, are you going to open it?"

"YES NIGHTMARE, I WILL. THANKS FOR BRINGING THIS TO ME!" he said as he went back in his office and closed the door, leaving Nightmare with a confused look on his face. Marionette sat in his chair and fiddled with the note in his hands. Then he noticed that his music box was almost done playing music. "OH DEAR." He set the note down on his desk and grabbed the small music box. It was white in color, with two stripes crossing the sides of it, like a present. He slowly winded up the small handle on the side until it couldn't be turned anymore. Then he let go, and the music box was playing properly again. Marionette sighed in relief. He set the music box back down on his desk and grabbed the purple envelope. "HMMM…" he mumbled. He opened the flap on it and grabbed the piece of paper hanging out. He opened the folded paper, and read what it had to say.

 _ **Puppet, Puppet, Puppet.**_

 _ **You are a stupid one, aren't you?**_

 _ **Did you really think I wouldn't notice what you are planning?**_

 _ **Did you think that sending in one of your agents would work?**_

 _ **Well, too bad for you.**_

 _ **I'll make sure that you can't mess up my plans, no matter what.**_

 _ **-P.G.**_

Marionette was surprised. He hadn't heard from his rival in so long. But then he thought of how the letter spoke of his agent, Freddy. Freddy had told him that the boss wasn't there at the restaurant, but what if he _was_? What if he was planning to hurt Freddy? Marionette couldn't stand the thought. He had to make sure Freddy was going to be okay.

He must go there, and protect him.

But he can't, for the workers will probably recognize him if they are working with Purple Guy.

Then he'll just have to send someone else.

Someone that he could trust to protect Freddy.

Marionette picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Ugh… who is it?" a soft voice said.

"GUESS WHO!" Marionette yelled. The girl on the other side yelped in surprise, and then cleared their throat.

"Why… are you calling me… at midnight…?" she asked.

"I NEED YOU HELP CHICA! YOUR BROTHER MAY BE IN TROUBLE!"

"What? Oh no, you didn't send him on another one of those missions that require him to jump into a volcano? Right? Or one of those missions where he is underwater in a submarine for longer than a week? RIGHT?"

"UH, NO. WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

"I don't know what kind of missions you send him on, so I just guessed."

"WELL, I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT IT IS NOT VOLCANO JUMPING OR SUBMARINE CAMPING."

"Then… what is it? Also, how did you even get my number?"

"JUST COME OVER TO THE PIZZERIA!" Marionette was about to hang up, until he added, "NOW!"

"Ugh. Fine. I'll be there." Chica hung up and Marionette smiled.

 _This should work… hopefully._

* * *

 **A/N: I made up those games that Ali and Zack like. Just wanted to let you readers know.**

 **Also... Chica will be in the next chapter! Yeah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a new day, what will happen?**

* * *

Freddy woke up, releasing a huge yawn. He slowly got up and out of his bed, noticing that the music box Marionette gave him last night was still playing. "Huh, I guess he was telling the truth." Freddy did his morning routine and walked downstairs. He turned on the television to see if his brother was reporting something. But, he wasn't on today, so Freddy grabbed and apple, ate it, and hurried to the Puppet Pizzeria. He walked down the basement and saw that instead of Mangle operating the controls, Nightmare was sitting there.

"Uh…" Freddy didn't know what to say. He didn't really like Nightmare as much as Mangle, but what could he do? Nightmare was a lot stronger and more buff then Freddy. He could easily do some things that Freddy couldn't do. Freddy also thought that it was weird that his name was "Nightmare." He said that it's written on his birth certificate, but Freddy has never believed him.

"Hello, Freddy," Nightmare said, with his messed up voice. Freddy also hated his voice. It sounded like a broken record.

"Hi… Nightmare…" Freddy felt really awkward. "Er… where is Mangle?"

"She said that she'll be late today. I don't know why though."

"Uh… okay then. I'll see you later…" Freddy walked away before he could even say anything back. Freddy did the usual knock on Marionette's door.

"IS THAT THE-"

"NO!" Freddy said. He walked in, and sat on the chair. His boss, Marionette was smiling and was as happy as ever.

"DID YOU LIKE MY GIFT?" asked Marionette.

"Yes, I liked it a lot. Thank you," Freddy said, smiling.

"GOOD. MAKE SURE THAT YOU WIND IT UP EVERY TIME IT STOPS. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN IT MIGHT SAVE YOUR LIFE."

"What?"

"HAHA! ANYWAYS, ALL YOU NEED TO DO TODAY IS DO YOUR JOB. AND THAT'S IT!"

Freddy noticed a purple envelope hanging out of a drawer on Marionette's desk. "Where did that come from?" Freddy asked while pointing at the envelope.

"HMM?" Marionette looked at the envelope that was hanging out and quickly shoved it back into his desk. "NOTHING AT ALL. WELL, ACTUALLY IT'S AN ENVELOPE. BUT ITS CONTENTS ARE NONE OF YOUR CONCERN. NOW, GO OFF TO WORK!" Marionette said while laughing for some reason.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. Bye!" Freddy said as he exited the room. But out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn to have saw Marionette with a worried look on his face.

Freddy got to the restaurant pretty early. He walked in and saw BB by the prize corner. "Good morning BB!" Freddy said, surprising BB.

"Oh, hello! I didn't realize that you got here," BB said. "Uh, Baby is in the staff room, waiting for you."

"Okay, thanks." Freddy headed over to the staff room. He walked in, and saw Baby, Ballora, and Yenndo, all talking to one another. But there was one person who he didn't recognize.

"Hey Freddy!" Baby said, running up to him. "You are early today, aren't cha'?"

"Yeah, I guess," Freddy said.

"Come here, come here," she said, pulling Freddy over to meet the new guy. "This is Bon-Bon! He is going to be the new pianist here at the restaurant! Isn't that cool?"

"Hello," Bon-Bon said, smiling at Freddy.

"Hello."

"OH AND GUESS WHAT?" Baby asked.

"Uh… what?"

"Bon-Bon is actually Bonnet's brother! Can you believe that?"

"Oh, that makes sense." Freddy did actually think that this guy looked like Bonnet, but just a little bit. "So, it's nice to meet you."

"You too!" Bon-Bon said.

Ballora walked over to Freddy. "We also have another new co-worker here with us today! She's going to be working as a chef here with Baby!"

"Really…? Who is it?"

"I don't know her name actually. She just applied today, it seems."

"But the best part is," Baby said, "Is that I will not be alone anymore in the kitchen! I feel so happy! Yes! It's like this weight being lifted off of my chest!"

"Hello?" a voice said from behind Freddy.

"Oh hey look! It's the new chef!" Baby said.

Freddy recognized that voice… he turned around, and was shocked.

It was his little, yellow-haired sister, Chica.

"Hello!" Chica said. "I'm Chica! Nice to meet you all…" she saw Freddy giving her a stunned look. But she just ignored it and walked over to Baby.

 _THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING._ Freddy thought.

"Well, hello Chica! Welcome to Purple Guy's Burgers and Fries! I'm Baby! Your new co-worker! AHHHH! Isn't this amazing?!"

"I'm Ballora," said Ballora, giving a little bow.

"Yenndo," Yenndo said.

"I'm Bon-Bon, it's my first day here too!"

"It's nice to meet you guys," Chica said. "Oh, and what's _your_ name?" she asked, looking directly at Freddy. _WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!_ Was all Freddy was thinking at the moment.

"You… why…?" was all of the words that he could make out. "CHICA?"

"Hey, Freddy, calm down," Baby said. "This is Freddy Fazbear."

"Chica…?" Freddy mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" Yenndo asked.

Chica cleared her throat and grabbed Freddy by the arm. "Can. You. Show. Me. Around." she said, like she was hinting at something. Of course, Freddy got the message and nodded his head. They both left the staff room and went to the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE CHICA?!" Freddy asked.

"SHHHHH! Calm down, jeez. You are over exaggerating."

"Over exaggerating? OVER EXAGGERTAING?"

"Listen to me Freddy. Take a few deep breaths."

"But-"

"DEEP. BREATHS."

Freddy did as he was told, and took a few deep breaths. Then he asked again, "What. Are. You. Doing. HERE."

"Marionette sent me to help you!"

"MY BOSS SENT YOU? Why, when I get back to the agency I'm going to-"

"STOP. I have an explanation. Just SHUT UP and listen to me. Gosh."

"Fine."

Chica sighed. "Thank you. Now you see, last night he called me to come over to the agency."

"How did he even get your phone number?" Freddy asked.

Chica shrugged. "So I went over, and he said that you were in some kind of trouble. So in order to make sure that you are okay, he sent me, because for some reason, he said he can't come himself."

"So, he sent you, to protect me."

"Yes."

"From what? Why am I in trouble?"

"I don't know, he just said to look out for some, 'Purple Guy' or something like that." Chica crossed her arms. "You know, what _is_ even going on here anyways? Like, what is your mission?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you?"

"Nah."

Freddy explained to her about the old chain of restaurants and how they were closed down. Then he told her about the workers here, and how they all used to work together. He also told her to stay away from Yenndo, because of what he did to him.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

"So, I'll try to befriend Baby and get some information out of her. I have no idea how to, because I'm not even a secret agent like you, but I'll try."

"Good. And make sure to keep an eye out for that box."

"Alright."

 _DING, DONG, DING!_

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways," Chica said. "Oh, and also, your boss said that we must make sure to act like we don't know each other. You know, we have to act like we aren't siblings."

"Okay. We can do that."

"Bye Freddy," Chica said, and hugged her older brother.

"Bye."

Freddy walked into the party area that was flooding with children. Avoiding them was a challenge, but he did make it over to the stage. He went backstage and saw Ballora and Bon-Bon.

"You know the routine now," Ballora said, stretching in a weird way once again. "Only this time, we'll have Bon-Bon on stage with us." Freddy saw Bon-Bon practicing on his keyboard.

"Yep, I hope I do well," he said, looking nervous.

"You'll do fine," Freddy reassured.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Hey, let's go now! We can't keep them waiting!" Ballora said.

Freddy and Bon-Bon nodded in agreement. The three performers went up on stage and many of the children cheered. First, a spotlight hit Bon-Bon, and he started to play a slower tune on his piano. Freddy was surprised at how good this guy was at playing. Then a spotlight hit Ballora, who started to dance. Then lastly, Freddy got a spotlight, and started to sing. Everyone in the room was quiet, and nobody was moving. They all enjoyed watching Freddy and the others.

When they were finished, everyone did a little bow, and the audience cheered. Then they went backstage. "That was a great performance, you guys!" cheered Ballora.

"I think so too," said Freddy, who then looked at Bon-Bon. "You are a really great pianist."

"Really?" questioned Bon-Bon in embarrassment. "Uh… thanks!"

Ballora sighed. "It's your break time, so go and do something."

Bon-Bon and Freddy nodded. They both started to walk over to the party area. "I want to say hello to my sister first before I do anything," Bon-Bon said, looking over at Bonnet. "Hey! Bonnet!" he said. The young lady looked at her brother and smiled.

"Bon-Bon! Hi!" Bonnet said, running over to her brother. They collided and hugged. "Awww… it's great to see you again!"

"You guys… don't live together?" Freddy asked. "Have you been apart or something?"

"Well, of course silly!" Bon-Bon said. "We don't live together. We haven't even seen each other in months."

"Yeah, we decided to go our separate ways a little while back. But still, I'm glad I get to see you again, and even work with you now! See? I knew your talents were worth something!"

Bon-Bon blushed. Freddy thought that they looked more like lovers then siblings. Freddy wanted to check up on Chica, but wanted to get some information first. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"So I know that you," he looked at Bonnet, "worked as a waiter at a previous restaurant, but what did you do?" he asked Bon-Bon.

"Well, I wanted to try and become a piano teacher, but that didn't really work out. They said that I wasn't… _'original'_ and that I need to learn other songs that weren't so… lively. I got tired of the complaints and just decided to work here, with my sister."

"I don't understand why some people criticize others when they can't even do it themselves. It really makes me mad," Bonnet said.

"Well, I think your music is very nice, Bon-Bon," Freddy said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Also, Bonnet, do you know anything about our boss? The Purple Guy?"

"Eh… not really. All I know is that he is out of town for now. He might come here later. At least, that's what I heard from Baby and Yenndo."

"Wait a second. Purple Guy? Like, _the_ purple guy?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Yeah, why?" Freddy asked.

"I think I saw him the other day. He was at the department store. I was there trying to buy some things to fix up my keyboard, and he was in the electronics aisle. Yeah, I think someone else was there with him too. Someone with orange hair."

"Hmm… do you think that was Lolbit?" asked Bonnet.

"I think so…" said Freddy, who was actually hiding his happiness that _SOMEONE_ had been able to give some useful information. "Maybe I'll talk to him later," Freddy said.

"I guess you can. But Freddy, why do you want to know where Purple Guy is?" asked Bonnet.

"Uh… well… don't you think that it's weird that he wasn't here for the opening for his new restaurant? And the fact that he isn't checking on how well his restaurant is doing?"

"Um… not really," Bonnet said.

Freddy just sighed. "Alright. Well, thanks for everything and I'm going to go now."

"Okay, see you later then."

"Bye Freddy."

Freddy walked over to the kitchen and waltzed in quietly. He peeked around the corner and saw Chica putting some toppings on a pizza while Baby was mixing some more pizza dough. He listened to their conversation.

"So, I'm really glad that you are here to work with me," Baby said. "I was having a hard time working on my own yesterday."

"Aw, I'm sorry about that," Chica said. "So absolutely _nobody_ even volunteered to even help you?"

"Uh, actually, Freddy helped me frost some cookies. He said that I looked alone and that I needed some help."

Chica smiled. "Well, he seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah, hey um… I was wondering if you met him before."

"Hm? Me? Nah, I haven't seen him before in my life."

"Oh okay. It just seemed like he knew you or something when you were introducing yourself this morning."

"Haha, uh… right," Chica said nervously.

Then Freddy walked up to the counter and Chica looked at him questionably. She mouthed the words, 'what are you doing here' and started to shoo him away. He mouthed, 'it's okay, shhh' and when Baby turned around, Chica and Freddy stopped. Baby saw Freddy and smiled.

"Oh, hi Freddy!" Baby said happily.

"…Hi Freddy…" Chica said.

"Hey Baby! I was wondering if you needed any more help today! I mean, I know you have _Chica_ with you today, but still."

"Ha, no, we're fine Freddy. Thank you for asking."

" _Yeah_ Freddy. We are _fine._ You can _go_ now," Chica said. Baby gave her a confused look. "If we need any help, we'll just ask you."

"Okay then. See ya later!" Freddy said. Baby went back to mixing and Chica looked at Freddy. She mouthed, 'restroom.' Freddy nodded slightly and left. He walked over to the restrooms. He waited for Chica to come. Then, he heard from his left, "Freddy? Why did you go to the kitchen?" Chica walked over to him.

"What? Why were _you_ trying to shoo me away?" he asked.

"BECAUSE, we can't always be close to each other! They will start to get suspicious!"

"Well, Marionette told me that I must be friends with everyone, so I have to go ask Baby if she needs help. I am trying to get her to like me as a friend. This includes everyone else too."

Chica sighed. "Fine. But hey, I did learn some things from Baby."

"Ooh! What?"

Chica whispered, "You were right about the "Funtime Theater" being her previous restaurant. Also, she says that she knows the boss is here in this city, but she doesn't know where. The reason she didn't tell anyone though is because she doesn't trust many people."

"Wow. She trusts you after spending four hours with her, and doesn't trust me after two days. Great."

Chica laughed. "I guess I should be a secret agent, yeah?" Freddy eyed her suspiciously. "Omg Freddy. I was just kidding. I DO NOT want to become a secret agent. Stop worrying 'bout me."

"Well, I knew that he was in the city. Bon-Bon said that he saw him at the department store with Lolbit. I'm going to go talk to him later."

"Be careful though. You never know what he might do!"

Freddy hugged his little sister, and said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, it's not like I'm volcano jumping."

They both laughed. "Alright, I gotta go back and help Baby. See ya later!"

"Bye, Chica."

Chica walked away and Freddy decided to go and look for Lolbit after his next performance.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's time for break! What will Freddy get himself into this time?**

* * *

It was now the lunch break of all of the workers. They all gathered in the staff room and sat down at a really big, oval shaped table.

Well, everyone except Freddy.

Freddy knew that yesterday, Lolbit didn't eat during his break, so Freddy thought that today, he might do the same thing. Freddy started to look for him. _Maybe he is in the generator room… that would make the most sense… right? Yeah, totally._ Freddy headed over to the generator room. He opened the thick, metal door and peeked inside. He didn't see Lolbit right away, so he walked inside and shut the door behind him.

The room was very big, and had many pipes twisting and turning all over the walls. This place looked like it could explode at any second, if something went wrong. The lighting in this room sucked too. It was super hard to see in there. But Freddy remembered that he had his flashlight in his pocket and turned it on. Freddy started to move forward, looking down the halls that cut off from the main hallway. He really hoped that Lolbit wasn't down one of those halls, because they looked really shady and creepy to Freddy. Suddenly, he heard a rustling noise.

Freddy turned off his flashlight and went behind one of the pipes and peeked out from behind the corner. He saw the bright-haired technician holding a wrench. He was screwing something back into one of the pipes, while humming a tune. He did this for all of the pipes that were on the same wall. Freddy didn't know if talking to this guy was the right choice, but he decided to do it anyways. He slowly came out from behind the corner and stood behind Lolbit.

"Uh, hey Lolb-"

 _SMACK!_

Lolbit swung around and had smacked Freddy in the stomach with his wrench. Freddy fell to the floor, in pain.

"OH CRAP," Lolbit announced. "F-Freddy! I didn't know… I'm sorry! You scared me!" Freddy couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He was just on the floor, vulnerable. "Oh dear… what do I do Freddy? Do I call someone? Should I call an ambulance? WHAT DO I DO?" he yelled.

"S-shut… up…" Freddy managed to croak. "Ugh…" he moaned in pain as he sat up. His hands were clenching his stomach, trying to reduce the pain. But Freddy knew that it wasn't doing anything. "L-Lol…bit…" Freddy was out of breath. Talking would not work at this time.

"OH DEAR. I'm going to be fired. I just assaulted my co-worker. I'm going to be arrested. I'm going to go to prison. I'M GOING TO DIE-"

"I SAID TO… SHUT… UP… ugh…" Freddy stood up. He almost fell again but Lolbit caught him. Freddy leaned against Lolbit and closed his eyes.

"Uh… Freddy? AHHH DON'T DIE!"

"I'm not… agh… dying you dumbass," Freddy said. He didn't have the mindset to be nice at this time, so Lolbit was probably seeing his true self. "I'm just… hurt. Just shush… please…"

Lolbit stopped talking. Freddy just tried to calm himself and breath. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as bad as before. Freddy let go of Lolbit and stood there. He slowly breathed in and out.

"Uh… are you… okay?" Lolbit asked. "I think you might have broken something… oh dear. I'm so sorry…"

Freddy knew that his bones didn't break, because that was impossible for him. It was something that ran in his family for some reason. But only Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica had this peculiar power. No one else in his family could prevent broken bones, but those four.

"I didn't break anything," he said, regaining his breath again. "And, calm yourself down. You are causing me to have a headache."

"Uhh… but…"

"Lolbit," Freddy said, staring into his eyes, "I'm _FINE._ I'm just in pain. That's all. You are not going to die in jail. Okay?"

"But… how…? You can stand? You're not hurt?"

"I can stand, and I am hurt. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to die. Ugh, I'm just repeating myself." He saw Lolbit almost cry. "Oh my god. Don't cry. It's embarrassing."

"But… I hit you with my wrench… I feel bad."

"Hey," Freddy said, putting his hand on Lolbit's shoulder, "You can feel bad all you want. But, that doesn't mean that I'm going to hold a grudge. Let's just act like this never happened. Alright? I won't tell anybody that this happened. You can choose to tell, or not to tell, I don't really care. But please, just don't cry."

Lolbit sniffed a bit. He nodded and said to Freddy, "I understand."

Freddy sighed. _Now that's out of the way… I can start asking him things._ "Lolbit, I came here to ask you something."

"Oh, what is it?" he said, still looking sad.

"Do you know where our boss is? The Purple Guy?" Freddy asked.

"Yes… I do. Why? Do you need to know or something?"

"Yes, I would like to know, if that is alright."

"Well, I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

Freddy didn't have time for this. "Lolbit. Tell me where he is. NOW." Freddy took a step forward. Lolbit backed away, and looked scared.

"But… he said… that I couldn't…" Lolbit was now shaking. "If I do then… he'll… I'll…"

"Whoa, Lolbit. Calm down and just tell me."

Lolbit looked around the room, like they were being watched. "All I can say… is… talk to Mike."

"Mike? Who's Mike?" Freddy asked.

"Just… talk to him…" Lolbit said, backing up to the exit. He then sprinted out of the room and Freddy shouted, "HEY!" Freddy tried to run after him, put the pain in his stomach acted up. "Agh…" he fell to the floor. Lolbit was gone, and Freddy was hurt. _Who is this… Mike? Why does Lolbit want me to talk to him? Why can't he just talk to me himself?_

"OHMYGOSH! FREDDY!" Freddy looked up and saw Chica running to him. She helped him up and the others came running to them.

"Oh no! Are you okay Freddy?" Baby asked.

"What happened?" Ballora asked.

Yenndo just kind of stared at him.

"Well… you see… ha…"

Freddy then blacked out.

* * *

Freddy awoke to his sister looking at him. "Ugh… Chica?"

"OH YOU'RE AWAKE! THANK GOODNESS!" she yelled.

Freddy noticed that he was lying down on a couch and sat up. He was in the staff room, with Baby, Ballora, Bonnet, Bon-Bon, BB, DeeDee, and even Yenndo staring at him. Lolbit was nowhere to be found however. "Why am I in the staff room?" he asked.

"Well, that's what we want to know," demanded Baby. "Why were you on the floor? Why do you have a bruise on your stomach? WHY?"

"Oh… well…" Freddy told them what happened with Lolbit, leaving out the part about Purple Guy.

"Hm. So he just ran off without telling us?" Ballora said angrily. "I'm going to have a chat with him later."

"Don't get mad at him, he was just defending himself. I scared him on accident," Freddy said, even though he did want Ballora to yell at that guy.

"Yeah, you're right Freddy, but you see… the problem is that he _didn't_ tell us about you. And that's not nice you know?" Baby said.

"So," said Yenndo, "If he hit you with a wrench, why are none of your bones fractured?"

Freddy looked at Chica, and Chica looked back at Freddy. "I… don't know? I guess I'm just lucky."

"Hm. Right. Well, if you don't mind, now that you are okay, I'm going back to my supply room," Yenndo said, as he left.

"We're glad that you are okay Freddy," Bonnet said. "But we must go work now, the parents are becoming impatient."

"I understand, you can go."

Bonnet and DeeDee nodded and left. "Chica," Baby said, "We have to go too."

"Oh… okay. Freddy? Are you sure that you are alright?" Chica asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. Go with Baby." Chica nodded and went back to the kitchen with Baby.

"Do you need to go home?" asked Ballora. "Because if you do, we understand."

"NO, I mean… I'm not seriously injured. And… I can still sing! I'll be fine," Freddy said. He didn't want to leave early, for he might miss something important. He also did not want to leave Chica here on her own. "I can perform, I promise."

Bon-Bon and Ballora looked at each other, like they were sending some kind of telepathic message to each other. Ballora sighed. "Alright, you can stay, _but_ , if you start to hurt, you tell us right away. Understand, Mr. Fazbear?"

"Yep. I understand completely."

Bon-Bon and Ballora walked out of the room. The only person left in the room with Freddy was BB. He looked really worried. "BB," Freddy said, "You can go now."

"Oh, right. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're fine and all. Uh… goodbye then." BB left.

Freddy sighed. He just wanted to know where this Purple Guy was.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Nothing else happened, and Ballora had that talk with Lolbit. Freddy and Chica could not find the box, and they didn't learn any new information. It was now the end of the day, and everyone was gone. The workers were in the staff room, waiting for their shifts to be over.

 _DING, DONG, DING!_

"Great, we can leave now," said Baby. Everyone walked out of the restaurant and Baby locked the doors. They all said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. The only people left were Chica, Freddy, Bonnet, and Bon-Bon.

"We should go now," Bonnet said to Bon-Bon. "I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Goodbye!" Bon-Bon said.

The siblings left and Freddy was left alone with Chica. "Well," Freddy said. "I have to go and report back to my boss. I'm pretty sure you can go home now."

"Okay Freddy, goodbye!" Chica said as she hugged her brother tightly. She started to head home and Freddy was about to until he got a call. He checked his phone and it was from Marionette. He answered it, preparing himself to be yelled at.

"Hello?" Freddy asked.

"FREDDY! HELLLLLOOOOO!" his boss said. "I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"Oh? What is it?"

"COME HERE QUICKLY NOW! HURRY!" Marionette said, and then suddenly hung up. Freddy stared at his phone for a few seconds in confusion, but then started to run over to the Puppet Pizzeria. He walked in, pushed the button, ran past Nightmare (who was still replacing Mangle for some reason), and went up to his boss's office. He pushed the door open without knocking and saw Marionette on his computer.

"WHAT IS IT?" Freddy asked. "IS EVERYTHING OKAY?"

"HMMMMM?" Marionette said. "OH! YOU ARE HERE ALREADY! GREAT! TAKE A SEAT!"

Freddy sat in the chair. "You called me here, and said to hurry. Why?" he asked.

"I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU TO DO!" said Marionette. Freddy just stared at his smiling boss.

"So you said to hurry, because you want to give me an errand?" Freddy asked. Marionette nodded happily. Freddy sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

"I FOUND OUT SOMETHING NEW! DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE IS A NIGHT GUARD WHO WORKS… AT NIGHT!?"

"Really? I didn't actually know that."

"YEAH, APPARENTLY HE WORKS FROM MIDNIGHT TO 6:00 AM! I WANT YOU TO GO AND INVESTIGATE HIM! HE COULD KNOW SOME INFORMATION."

"But…" Freddy looked at the clock on the wall. It read, 10:23 PM. "Boss, I'm incredibly tired. Can I do this at some other time?"

"NO!" Marionette screamed, but in a happy way. "YOU MUST DO THIS TONIGHT! HE WILL LEAVE IN 4 DAYS! WE ALREADY MISSED ONE DAY TO GET INFORMATION! WE CANNOT WASTE ANOTHER!"

"Ugh… fine. Well, because his shift starts at midnight, I guess I can talk to you about what I have learned today. The Purple Guy is here in town. He was at a department store for some reason. And then this guy I work with, Lolbit, was there with him."

"GO ON…"

"I tried talking to Lolbit, and he accidently rammed me in the chest with a wrench, anyways, he said that he couldn't say anything… only that I needed to talk to a… 'Mike' person.

"INTERESTING…"

"That's basically it, but I have something I want to ask you."

"YES…?" his boss asked.

"WHY DID YOU SEND MY _SISTER_ TO GO AND WORK WITH ME?" Freddy yelled. "WHEN I TOOK THIS JOB YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD LEAVE THEM OUT OF IT!"

Marionette looked at Freddy with serious eyes. "I KNOW I SAID THAT," he implied, "BUT I GOT A LETTER FROM THE PURPLE GUY SAYING THAT HE KNOWS WHAT WE ARE UP TO! HE KNOWS THAT _YOU_ ARE A F.N.A.F. AGENT, BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT YOUR SISTER IS HELPING US! SHE CAN HELP!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS!" Marionette said. "SHE WILL HELP US FOR NOW, AND I PROMISE THAT IF ANYTHING GOES TOO CRAZY, I WILL TELL HER TO STOP WORKING THERE."

"Fine then! Wait… you said that you got a letter from the Purple Guy?" Freddy asked.

"...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"You said that you got a letter from the Purple Guy… saying that he knows what we are up too. How does he know about me? How does he know who you are? How does he know about F.N.A.F.?"

Marionette didn't speak. He didn't answer Freddy, and he was quiet. To Freddy, this was very suspicious, and odd. His boss usually talks, even if something is wrong.

 _He is hiding something._

"Marionette," Freddy said, "What are you not telling me?" His boss started to spin around in his chair and hum. "Boss, stop ignoring me."

"LATER…" his boss said slowly and not so happily. "LATER… NOT NOW." Then Marionette pointed to the door. "OUT," he said. "NOW."

Freddy wanted to stay and interrogate him further, but he knew that his boss wouldn't allow it. So he got up and walked out of his office, and the door somehow slammed shut behind him. The door locked itself, and Freddy was now confused. He walked over to Nightmare. "Hey Nightmare," Freddy said.

"What?" Nightmare asked.

"Has the boss been acting… weird lately?"

"Well, he always acts weird, so I can't really say."

"Well yeah, he always acts weird, but…" Freddy thought about what to say. "I think he's hiding something from us."

Nightmare sighed. "You know Freddy, I think that you are over-thinking this. It's highly likely that he is hiding something from you, I mean, we all have secrets. Whatever he's hiding, he'll tell you someday."

"Do you really think so?" asked Freddy.

"Nah, but we never know. That Puppet is very unpredictable."

"Right. Alright, well, I have night duty, so I'll be off. See you later," Freddy said, walking out of the room. Nightmare waved and just continued his work on the computer in front of him.

Freddy started to head back to the restaurant, thinking about Marionette.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's night time at Purple Guy's Burgers and Fries... who knows what would happen...**

* * *

Freddy was now waiting for the night guard to come and walk in. _It's almost midnight… so he should be here soon._ Freddy waited a bit longer and then saw a car driving up to the restaurant. Freddy ducked behind a bush and watched the car. It slowly went into a parking spot and then it was turned off. A man came out of it, wearing a security uniform. He grabbed some keys and opened the doors to the restaurant. He then walked in, and was about to shut the doors behind him. _Oh no!_ Freddy thought. _If he locks those doors then I have no way of getting in! I need to do something…_ Freddy picked up a rock and threw it at his car.

 _SMASH!_

"What the hell was that?" The security guard heard this and hurried over to his car. Freddy quickly made his way into the restaurant and hid behind a corner. He watched as the security guard examined his car, then shrugged his shoulders. Then he made his way into the restaurant and shut the doors behind him, making sure they were locked. He walked past the corner Freddy was behind, without noticing him. Freddy poked his head out to watch where this guy went. He walked into the security office that Freddy had been in once to look for that box. Then the guard turned the lights and the fan on.

 _DING, DONG, DING!_

Freddy jumped when he heard that. He didn't know that bell rang at night too. Freddy saw a clock on the wall and it was now 12:00 AM, or midnight. Freddy knew that all he had to do was watch this guy all night. It was pretty simple, as long as Freddy didn't fall asleep, that is.

For a few minutes, nothing happened. But then the phone started to ring in the office. The man picked it up, and a voice came from the other side. "Uh, hello? Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm here," the security guard said.

"Ha! Great. You made it to the second night. I'm glad you decided to stay."

"Sure… I just need money to pay for rent and all that."

"Right. So you might be wondering, why do the doors use power to close?" the guy on the phone asked.

"Yes actually, I was going to ask that."

"Well, that's just because of safety reasons. There is no reason to be concerned."

"Okay…?" the security guard said as he was looking through the cameras. "So I was wondering, am I going to get paid right after all of my shifts are done?"

"Yes, all five must be done. You cannot miss one."

"Yeah, okay. Well, is there anything else I need to do besides sitting here and watching the cameras?"

"Nope. You are fine. Just sit there and do nothing. It's not like anything bad will happen tonight."

"Uh…"

"Well, I must go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, if you're still here, that is."

"Okay then. Bye." The phone guy hung up and the security guard sighed. "That guy has issues," he said to himself. He stopped looking at the cameras for a moment and sat back in his chair. Freddy took the chance to run over to a different corner and hide there, where the cameras couldn't see him. The spot he was hiding in was right next to the office's door. Freddy tried to take a closer look at this guy. He had black hair, was quite skinny, and was a little shorter than Freddy. But there was one thing that caught Freddy's eye. His name tag.

The security guard's name was Mike.

 _Mike._

Freddy started thinking about what to do. Was this the Mike that Lolbit was talking about? Could this man have all of the answers that Freddy needed? Freddy couldn't wait and find out. He slowly creeped up to the door. Then he peeked inside. The security guard heard Freddy's footsteps and turned the light on in the hallway. Freddy was there, smiling. "Hello," he said.

The security guard yelped a bit and immediately shut the door. Freddy had to step back so he didn't get caught in it closing. The door made a huge slamming noise as it hit the floor. "W-who…?" Mike stuttered.

"Hey, calm down. I work here," Freddy said.

"W-why should I believe you?" the security guard asked with fear in his voice.

"Uh… because…?" Freddy said. "I am… uh… Freddy Fazbear. I work here during the day as the singer/performer. I was sent here to… er… check up on you."

"Ch-check up on me? Why? I just called the boss, and he didn't mention anything about you."

 _Ooooh… so Purple Guy was that guy on the phone…_ Freddy thought this was odd.

"Oh… ha. Our boss, he just uh… forgets about some things, ya know?"

Mike sat there. "I still don't believe you… Freddy."

Freddy really needed to convince this guy that he worked there. "Uh… your name is Mike."

"Huh? How did you know that?" Mike asked.

"OUR BOSS TOLD ME. Now, let me in. I need to be in there with you to… help observe the surroundings," Freddy said, leaving out the part about his name tag.

Mike just looked at Freddy with doubt in his eyes, but then opened the door. "Come in then…"

"Thank you," Freddy said, walking in the room and pulling up a chair to sit in. "I was wondering, what is your name? Like, full name?

"Mike Schmidt."

"Great. Now we know each other better." Freddy saw him scan the cameras. "Are you on watch for something? Like, is something out there?"

"W-what? No, this is my job. Nothing is out there," he said. Then he looked at Freddy. "Wait, did you hear that?"

"What?" Freddy asked.

"Shhh! Listen."

Freddy closed his mouth and tried to listen for anything. He couldn't hear anything for a while, but then, the sound of light footsteps filled the air. "I hear it."

"Is that a partner of yours?" asked Mike.

"Um… no one else should be here besides you… and me."

The footsteps were getting louder. Mike was rapidly changing the cameras, seeing if anything or anyone was there. Then he gasped.

"Freddy? I-I…"

"What? Did you see something?"

"L-look…"

Freddy looked at the camera that read, "party room," and also gasped in fear. There was… something there. A shadow in the darkness. It was coming closer to the security room. Suddenly, the camera went out and static showed on the screen. Mike started to freak out.

"AH! Turn on! Turn on!"

The camera clicked back on, but then the shadow was gone. Mike and Freddy looked at each camera and then found the shadow in the hallway next to the security office.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Mike yelled. Freddy got up and jolted for the door button. He pressed it, and the door slammed shut. Freddy sat back down. Mike looked at Freddy, and Freddy looked at Mike. "This isn't a joke, right?" asked Mike with fear in his voice. Freddy shook his head. Mike looked at the cameras again, and the figure was gone, _again._ "Oh dear…" said Mike. Suddenly, Freddy and Mike heard loud footsteps, becoming even louder and louder with each step it takes. They looked at each other again. _Who's out there?_ wondered Freddy.

All of a sudden, the footsteps stopped. Mike and Freddy looked at each other in confusion and looked at the cameras. The figure wasn't there, and Mike sighed. "Well, that thing is gone…right?"

"Uh…" Freddy didn't know what to say. He was too worried and cautious. "Sure…?"

 _BAM!_

"AHHHHH!" Mike and Freddy screamed. They looked at the door and saw the shadowy figure slamming on the door. _BAM! BAM! BAM!_ "WHAT DO WE DO?!" yelped Mike, hiding behind his chair.

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST KEEP THE DOOR _CLOSED!_ " Freddy yelled. The figure kept slamming on the door. Then a few seconds later, it stopped and looked through the tiny glass pane that connected the office and the hallway. Freddy could see the figure now. It was a human, but he was wearing a white mask and a yellow party hat. Freddy couldn't get a look at his face because of the mask. But this guy was creepy as heck. "Uh… who is that?" asked Freddy.

"I-I-I… I d-don't…" Mike was shuddering behind the chair and Freddy could see how frightened he was. Then he heard something odd and disturbing. It was the guy on the other side of the door. He was mumbling something. Freddy told Mike to quiet down, so he could hear what this guy was saying.

"…didn't tell me…two guards…" were the only words that Freddy could make out. Then the guy suddenly left without doing anything else. Freddy slowly stood up and turned the cameras back on. He saw the masked man walking over to the supply closet. He went in, but before Freddy could see anything else, the cameras lost connection for a split second, and the man was gone. Freddy was puzzled. _Where did he go?_ Freddy heard some whimpering behind him. He turned around and saw Mike, still on the floor behind his chair. _Oh, right. He's still here…_ Freddy walked up to him and kneeled down next to him.

"That masked guy is gone now," Freddy said, thinking if what he said was really the truth.

"I-I…are you sure?" Mike asked quietly. "He could still be out there, wandering the halls and waiting to attack us when we least expect it…"

"O-kay… though I'm pretty sure that he's gone. See, I'll open the door and prove-"

"NO!" Mike yelled. "Do _NOT_ open that door."

"But the generator will go out if we keep it closed for too long," Freddy said. "And if the power goes out, then we will have a higher chance of being attacked again." Freddy waited for a response from the security guard. Mike nodded slowly, so Freddy then pressed the button. The door quickly opened, and no one was on the other side, thankfully. Freddy and Mike sighed in relief.

"So Mike," Freddy asked, "I have something to ask you."

"Hmm?" asked Mike, who sat back in his chair. "What is it?"

"Have you had _ANY_ kind of social interaction with our boss, besides on the phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"WHEN and WHERE?" asked Freddy, curious to hear his answer. "I must know. NOW."

"Okay, okay. I saw him the day before this place opened over by the department store. I saw him and I started talking to him about my new job here. Some other guy was with him too, and orange haired guy. He was just on the side, standing there."

"What was he buying? Did you see what he was buying?"

"Uh… not really. All I know was that he was in the electronics section, looking at some kind of things that you would need to start up a computer or something like that. I'm not that good with electronics myself… so… yeah."

"Hm…" Freddy thought about this information for a minute. Why would Purple Guy be in the electronics section at the department store? Why was Lolbit with him? Who was that mysterious masked person trying to attack Mike? Freddy was lost in thought when Mike interrupted and said, "You aren't here for money, correct?"

Freddy looked at Mike in surprise. "What?"

Mike crossed his arms and looked at Freddy. "You work here. But I feel like you work here for a reason other than to pay for some food or rent. Maybe you work here, not for money, but for information…"

Freddy's eyes widened. "Uh… what are you talking about…?" he said, trying to play it off.

"Who are you?" asked Mike. "I know that you are someone different."

"Really? How do you _actually_ know? Do you have any proof?" questioned Freddy.

"The way you walk. The way you speak. The way you come in here so suddenly without me noticing, and the fact that you ask so many questions. If I was smart, I'd think that you were trying to look for me from before. That's how you knew my name."

"Uh…" Freddy was speechless. This guy could tell that he was doing his own investigation. He looked at this guy and smiled. "You're pretty smart."

"I just have common sense," Mike said, smiling back. Freddy wondered if he should tell this guy about his mission.

"You can keep a secret, yeah?" asked Freddy.

"Sure."

"Okay then. I'm a secret agent."

"I KNEW IT!" said Mike, congratulating himself. "Who do you work for?"

"F.N.A.F.," said Freddy.

"I have never heard of that," Mike said.

"That's good. That means we are doing our job correctly then." Freddy scanned the cameras one more time before saying, "I'm here investigating this restaurant."

"Why?" Mike said, intrigued at the fact that he was talking to a secret agent.

"The owner, Purple Guy, is a very mysterious person. We think that he might be the same person from many years ago that kidnapped and murdered children."

"WHOA," Mike said. "I was not expecting that."

"Yeah. So… I'm here investigating. Don't tell anyone please. It's very important to me that you do _NOT_ tell anyone."

"I will not tell anyone. I promise."

"Great." Freddy sighed. "It feels good to get that off of my chest. I've been trying to work here as a performer who sings for little children. It's hard, you know?" Freddy looked at the clock. It was only 2:34 AM, and the sun was still not up yet. Freddy sighed again. "I suggest that you go and quit this job. It isn't safe here."

"I think I might agree with that," Mike said. "I don't think I want any more masked, party people here trying to get me. I'll just call the boss and-"

"No!" Freddy said. "Just leave without telling him. It's better."

"Um… okay then, I will in the morning." Mike and Freddy were both seated in the chairs, constantly checking the cameras. "What now?" asked Mike.

"Eh… I don't know. Do you want to leave now?"

"The doors are locked until 6:00 AM…" said Mike sadly. "I don't know why they would do that."

"Oh." Freddy looked around the room, seeing if anything was there. "Well, to pass the time, do you want to play some cards?" he asked, picking up a deck of cards on the desk. Mike just looked at him with 'seriously?' look on his face. Freddy retaliated with a 'yeah' look on his face. Mike sighed.

"Alright. But we still have to make sure that we check the cameras every so often."

Freddy nodded, and opened the deck.

* * *

The safe-room door opened. He saw his creation walk in, coming back with nothing. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "You were supposed to get me that security guard! Do you not want a new soul?"

"M-master…" said the masked creation, slowly stumbling over to his master. "Cannot… attack…"

"Hmm? And why is that?" he said, getting up from his chair and walking over to him. "Ennard, why can you not attack the security guard?"

"T-t-t-t…" he stuttered.

"Is it happening again?"

Ennard nodded. "S-soul…" he said as he pointed to his chest where the heart is supposed to be. "D-d-damaged…"

"Yes, I know. That is why we need the new guard! To fix your soul. So I'll ask again, why didn't you capture him?"

"T-t-two… g-g-g-guards…"

"WHAT?" he boomed. "Two guards? Impossible. I only hired one poor and unfortunate human. Not two of them. This is odd…"

"M-Mike… and… s-s-singer…" Ennard said, slowly falling to his knees. "I… can't… too… tired…" he fell on the floor. "Father... Purple Guy... h-help?"

"What?" Purple Guy said, ignoring his plead. "You said that there was a… _singer?_ Ohh… this cannot be good. It's that agent of dear old Puppet." He sighed. "I even sent him a note saying to be careful of his actions… ugh. He never listens. I'll just take care of him myself…" he walked over to Ennard and said, "Get up."

"B-b-but…"

"GET UP NOW," Purple Guy commanded. Ennard slowly got to his feet, but he was slightly shaking. "You can rest, but not here on my carpet. Go rest on the couch or something," he said, pointing to his couch. Ennard nodded and stumbled over to the couch, and fell on it. Purple Guy sighed again. "I really need that new soul for him…" he mumbled to himself. "I will just have to get a child's soul for now…" he picked up his phone and dialed a number. A girl's happy voice answered.

"Haha! He~llo? Who is this?"

"Your father. We have a problem."

"Oh… what?"

"Get a child tomorrow. It's for that thing you call a brother."

"Ugh, dad. Like, seriously, you need to be nicer to him. He is your son," she replied. "Also, I can get a child tomorrow. No problem. I'll tell the others too. Is that it?"

"Freddy Fazbear."

There was silence for a little bit. Then the girl said, "What about him?"

"Kill him."

"Whoa… what? Now? Like tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. He's interrupting my plans here, and he's a threat to us. Tell the others of that too."

She was silent for a moment, then said, "Uh… but I thought we had to get information out of him first…"

Purple guy scoffed, and then sighed. "You're right. UGH! But I want him gone!" he slammed his fist on his desk.

"It's okay, we'll kill him sooner or later… don't worry dad. Well, I gotta go now! I have to sleep too, you know. Bye!" she said.

"Bye, my dear Baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**Super sorry for the long delay... I've been busy ya know? Anyways... Freddy and Mike are in the security office, playing cards.**

* * *

"AHA! I beat you… again. Ha, in your face."

"NO! NOT AGAIN! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Mike and Freddy were playing a simple game of Go Fish. Mike kept beating Freddy though. Freddy was furious and threw his cards on the floor. "I'm done. I can't keep doing this."

"Aww… are you just mad that I keep winning? I expected more from a secret agent."

"WHAT? Just because I'm an agent, doesn't mean I'm a genius! Seriously though, how do you keep winning?"

Mike just closed his eyes and smiled. "Magic," he implied.

Freddy and Mike laughed. But they were interrupted by a huge ringing noise.

 _DING! DONG! DING!_

"Oh my goodness. That scared me so hard," said Mike. "I wasn't even checking the time."

"Yeah, same," said Freddy. "We can leave now, right?"

"Uh…" Mike looked at Freddy, and Freddy looked at Mike. Then they both got up from their chairs and bolted to the exit doors. Mike rammed into them, making them open. The bright light from the sun blasted their eyes. "AH! Daylight! Painful, but awesome!"

"Yeah. Well, you should leave now. I gotta go back to the agency too," Freddy said, his eyes still adjusting. "I gave you my phone number. If anything happens, you call me."

"Yep. No problem. Bye Freddy," Mike said as he got in his car.

"Bye Mike," Freddy said, and watched the ex-security guard drive away. Freddy sighed, and decided to head back to the Puppet Pizzeria. When he got there, he did the routine, and walked in. This time, Mangle was as her station, while smiling for some reason.

"Mangle?" asked Freddy. "Where have you been?"

"OH Freddy! Heheh… nowhere. Just… ya know… around…" she said while creepily smiling at Freddy. Freddy just nodded and walked away, not wanting to deal with her right now. When he got to his boss's office, he knocked. But no answer was heard from the other side. He tried knocking again. No answer. Freddy then yelled, "IT'S THE MAILMAN!" But still, not a single response was heard. _This is very strange…_ thought Freddy.

"He's not here…"

Freddy turned his head and saw Nightmare walk pass him. "What do you mean he's not here? He's always here!"

"Yeah, well, he's not here. He left a while ago, saying something about 'convincing' or something like that. Just leave him be… and go continue your job," Nightmare said, then walked away. Freddy stood there, confused and stressed out. He wondered where Marionette could have gone. He looked at the clock on the wall. He still had a few hours until his… "job" started, so he decided to rest. Staying awake for almost a whole day and night was tiring, so he went over to the couch by the relaxing area, and slept.

* * *

Marionette walked in the tall building and went over to the information desk. "HELLO!" he said, scaring and surprising the lady there. She quickly put her glasses on, and smiled.

"Hello there. Do you need any assistance?"

"YES I DO! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH MR. FOXY FAZFOX!"

"Uhm…" said the receptionist, not knowing what to say to this man yelling at her. "He's kind of busy right now… so maybe at a later time, you can come back and-"

"TELL HIM THAT THE PUPPET WANTS TO SEE HIM!"

"Sir… I suggest that you go and-"

"TELL HIM NOW!" he yelled, and slammed his hands on the desk. The lady flinched.

"O-okay, I'll do it… just… w-wait there…" she said, picking up the phone and dialing a number. There was silence for a moment, but then she started talking. "Uh… Mr. Fazfox…" said the receptionist while looking at Marionette, who was smiling weirdly. "Uhm… someone is here to see you… What? Yes, he wouldn't go away... I swear I- oh? His name?" She noticed Marionette mouthing the words 'Puppet' at her. "He calls himself… 'Puppet.' What? Is he yelling at me for no reason? Well, yes actually he- what? You want to speak with him? Okay then… I'll send him up." She put the phone back and sighed. "I guess he wants to speak with you. He's on the sixth floor, room number eigh-"

"I ALREADY KNOW WHAT ROOM HE'S IN! THANK YOU AND BYE!" he said, and hurried to the elevator. The receptionist just shook her head and continued to work like nothing happened.

* * *

Freddy was still tired from staying up last night. But today, he really wanted to investigate the supply room that the mysterious masked man went into, and then suddenly disappeared in. He arrived at the restaurant, and walked in. BB was at the prize corner, tidying up some things. Freddy decided to go and say hello. He walked over to BB and smiled. "Hey BB…" Freddy said.

"What?" BB jumped and looked behind him. "Oh Freddy. It's you." BB smiled and said, "I was wondering if you knew where Ballora and Yenndo are."

"Uh… I just got here. So… no. I don't know where they are."

"Aw. Okay then. Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… it's just that you look like you didn't get enough sleep last night," BB said. Freddy awkwardly laughed.

"Ha, well… that's kind of what happened. Anyways, I'll go and get ready now. I'll talk to you later."

BB nodded. "See ya!" he said. Freddy walked over to the Staff Room and found Baby reading something. He walked behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"GAH!" she yelped, and then stood up, accidentally throwing the book on the ground. "Ah, Freddy… you scared me!" she said and picked the book back up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just uh… here? Because… I work here?"

Baby laughed. "That's not what I meant. I thought you were with Ballora and Yenndo? Were you not with them?" Freddy shook his head.

"Oh. Well, then. I've been looking for them all morning. They _were_ here, but now I just don't know. And they disappear on an important day too. Agh."

"Wait, _important?_ Why? What's happening today?"

"We're being interviewed! Isn't that great?" Baby said. Freddy just stared at her. "What? Do you not like interviews?" she asked.

"Not really, no." Freddy wondered why Purple Guy would let this restaurant get reviewed. Wouldn't it put his secrets at a higher risk of being found out? Freddy thought about this. Maybe he was planning something…

"Freddy," Baby said, "I think I finally figured it out."

"Figured out what?"

"YOUR PREVIOUS OCCUPATION! Wow, I can't believe you forgot! Anyways, I think I've cracked the case."

"Ha, okay, try me," Freddy announced, crossing his arms.

"Psychiatrist."

"Whoa, what? A psychiatrist? That's a little bit too advanced for me." Freddy laughed and Baby just sulked in the chair.

"Dang it. I thought I had that one."

It then clicked in Freddy's head.

Yenndo was gone.

The supply room was open.

"Hey, Baby, I'll talk to you later, alright? I have to go and… practice. Ballora said that we are performing something new today."

"'Kay then! See ya later, Freddy!"

Freddy walked out of the Staff Room and quickly headed over to the Supply Room. He checked his surroundings, making sure that there was no one following him. Then he slowly opened the door and peeked in. Yenndo was nowhere to be seen, so he bolted in and shut the door behind him. Freddy congratulated himself and continued forward. He looked for the security camera that he used last night to spot the mystery man, and found it in a corner. He then knew that for a fact, the man disappeared somewhere around here. Freddy started looked everywhere, under the shelves, pulling books, behind boxes, anywhere that could lead to, or open a secret passage. But after looking for about a whole five minutes, he sighed. Maybe there was no secret passage.

 _DING! DONG! DING!_

Freddy realized that the time to leave was now. So he headed for the door and quickly went out of the room, and headed for behind the stage. He then pulled out his microphone and turned on a tape player, so a little song started to play. Suddenly, Ballora and Bon-Bon appeared. _Whew! Perfect timing._ They both headed over to him.

"Hello Freddy," Ballora said. "Are you practicing the new song that I taught you yesterday?"

"Y-Yeah, actually, I was in fact practicing. Baby, BB, and I were actually looking for you this morning. Where were you?" asked Freddy.

"Ha, I was in the girl's restroom, cleaning up a mess that was left there from yesterday. It took a while to scrub it all off." She laughed. "It was very gross. You wouldn't have wanted to see it."

Bon-Bon laughed and Freddy joined in awkwardly. "Hey, Ballora," Bon-Bon said, "I heard from Baby that today we are going to be interviewed! Isn't that great?"

"I can't wait," said Ballora. She noticed Freddy looking not-so-happy. "Do you not like being interviewed?" she asked him.

"NO. I do not like being on television."

"Awww… Freddy is camera shy!" Bon-Bon teased. Ballora laughed. Freddy scoffed and then said, "We should practice now. It's a very hard performance, this one." Bon-Bon and Ballora nodded in agreement. They started to practice, and practice. Everything was going well and Freddy even saw Chica walk in, but he didn't want to just stop practicing to go and say hello, because that would make the others suspicious of them. Freddy was also tired from staying up all night and only getting a few hours of sleep before he came. Minutes passed, as Freddy, Ballora, and Bon-Bon performed their new act. The families loved it, and the children were happy. After their performance, Freddy sat on the little stool backstage, while drinking some water. Ballora was peeking out from the curtain and Bon-Bon was just playing a soft tune on his keyboard. Suddenly, Ballora jumped and hurried over to Freddy and Bon-Bon.

"They're here guys! We need to get ready!" she said, twirling in place. "I was informed by Baby that when we see them, we need to act natural! Do not talk to them, unless we are spoken to."

Freddy and Bon-Bon nodded. They all prepared their next performance and then went onstage. The lights in the party area were dimmed and three spotlights were turned on, each of them facing the performers. Bon-Bon did the usual starting tune, and Ballora did her dance. Freddy was about to sing, when he saw the reporters over in the corner of the room. There were three of them, one holding a camera, and the other holding some kind of super advanced equipment. But the third reporter shocked Freddy. He was oddly familiar with that red hair and the black eye patch. _This is a dream, right?_

It was his brother, Foxy.

Freddy wanted to die. He couldn't handle the pressure. _WHY IS HE HERE?! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF MY BOSS SENT ANOTHER ONE OF MY SIBLINGS, I'M GOING TO-_

"Freddy…" Ballora harshly whispered. Freddy then noticed that he missed his part, and then started to freak out.

"Uh…" Freddy waited for the next verse then started to sing, " _The best place to be, we can satisfy your needs…_ " Freddy watched as Foxy and the other two people recorded him perform. The most annoying part was that Foxy was just standing there, smiling at Freddy, like he didn't know who he was. Freddy seriously wanted a spotlight to fall on him right at this moment.

And he got his wish.

There was a huge _SNAP!_ sound coming from the ceiling. Everyone, including Ballora and Bon-Bon, looked up at the ceiling and saw a spotlight hanging from one tiny, little wire, right above Freddy. "MOVE FREDDY!" shouted Bon-Bon, and then the spotlight fell. Freddy reacted fast and dove out of the way, as the huge hunk of metal smashed into the stage. There was screams and gasps from the audience, and some parents grabbed their children quickly and pulled them away from the stage. Freddy unfortunately fell off of the stage in the process of dodging the falling spotlight. "Ugh," groaned Freddy, who was now sitting on the floor, rubbing his back. He saw Baby and Chica run out of the kitchen, while DeeDee and Bonnet also ran over to him.

He also saw Foxy running over to him at top speed, and _man,_ was his brother a fast runner. Freddy always thought that Foxy could be a marathon runner instead of a news reporter. Foxy was the first one there, even though he was the farthest away from Freddy, and crouched next to him. "Broth-uh… Mister? Are you alright?" Foxy asked. Freddy just slowly nodded.

"Why… are you… here…?" Freddy asked.

Foxy whispered, "Puppet…" Freddy just sighed in frustration and decided to lie on the floor. It felt better than sitting up, anyways. The others rushed over to him also, and then started to throw questions at him.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright Freddy?"

"Did you break something?"

DeeDee and Bonnet were over by the parents, telling them to calm down. A few families left, but some were just staying, watching everything happen. Freddy just said, "I'm okay. Just, let me lie down for a bit please." They all nodded and backed away.

Freddy closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain in his back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter up! I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I'm not posting as often, I'm super busy lately. So if a chapter doesn't get posted soon, don't worry! I'll get to it later. I am determined to finish this story... some day ;)**

* * *

Freddy found himself lying on the couch in the staff room again. The only person that was there watching him was Chica. Freddy sat up, and realized that the pain in his back was gone. Chica frowned.

"Brother…" she said sadly, "You need to be more careful! This is the second time where you almost DIED!" Chica hugged Freddy tightly. "I don't think that you should continue doing this…"

"Chica," Freddy said sternly. "We talked about this. Ever since I joined F.N.A.F., you knew that this would be a dangerous job sometimes. Besides, you know that it's not possible for me, or you, to get seriously injured. This includes Foxy and Bonnie too."

"I know Freddy…" Chica hugged tighter, "But I care about you! Foxy and Bonnie care too. We all might be strong, but we are not immortal! We can die at any moment!" Chica started to get tears in her eyes. "I love you brother… but I just think that this job isn't the right choice for you."

Freddy sighed. "Chica, don't cry. You know why I took this job."

"NO!" Chica yelled. "I _don't_ know why! _You_ don't even know why! It's that Marionette who isn't telling us what happened! Why were we abandoned? How did he find us? Where are our parents? Why can't we remember any of our lives before he found us? Why Freddy? WHY?" Freddy didn't know what to say, because he knew that Chica was correct about everything. Freddy just continued to hug Chica while she was in tears. "I-I was speaking with Lolbit, and he said that the wires were not naturally corroded. Someone cut the wires Freddy! You are in danger…"

"I know that you worry sis, but I promise nothing will happen to me. I'll have a talk with my boss later, okay?" Chica slowly nodded and then wiped her face with a tissue.

"Do you know why Foxy is here?" Chica asked.

"Uh… he said that my boss sent him. I don't know why though."

Chica just shook her head. "You see? Your boss is trying to kill us all, I swear." She finished wiping her face and looked at Freddy. "I gotta go and help Baby now. She'll start to wonder why I'm staying here for so long…"

"Okay Chica. I'll talk to you later. I love you, alright?"

Chica nodded, and walked away.

Freddy waited until she was gone and out of the room, and then he stood up. _So… the spotlight was sabotaged… how strange…_ Freddy walked out of the room, and looked around the party area. Everything was back to normal, and he even saw Ballora with Bon-Bon performing on stage. He watched them, and shook his head. _Maybe Chica is right… I should stop this job. I've been here for a couple of days now, and nothing 'super' bad has happened. But… my boss said that I can't quit… UGH! What do I do?_ Freddy walked over to the prize corner. BB was there, handing out some prizes, when he saw Freddy walking over to him.

"Freddy!" he exclaimed. "You're here!"

"Yep, I'm here, alive and well."

BB finished his prize giving and then headed over to Freddy. "Are you sure you are in a good condition to walk?" he asked.

"I'm fine BB. Just a little sore, that's all."

"That's good to hear." BB scanned the area, and then whispered, "Can you come here for a second?" Freddy wondered what he was up to, but then nodded and walked over to him. BB motioned for them to both hide behind the counter, and so Freddy did. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

"Sure."

"You promise that you won't tell _anyone?_ "

"Yes, I cross my heart."

BB sighed in relief. "I've been meaning to tell someone this, because I don't know how to react to it. Look over there," he said, pointing over the counter to a table. Freddy peeked over the counter and saw some children sitting at a table. "Do you see that girl?"

"There are many girls, BB. Which one?"

"The one wearing the purple and blue striped shirt, like mine." Freddy tried to look for her, and then he finally spotted her. She was holding a purple balloon, and eating some cake. Freddy went back to stealth mode behind the counter and looked at BB.

"Don't tell me…"

"Her name is JJ!" BB said, cutting off Freddy. "She's so cute! She came over to the prize corner and asked for a balloon, and I gave her one! My hand touched hers! I want to become friends with her!" Freddy just started at BB with a surprised look on his face. He didn't know that BB could be that energetic. "I really like her Freddy! What do I do?"

 _Oh god, why am I always the one that has to help with the love stories?_

"Well, BB… uh…" Freddy wasn't a love expert, and he has never had a girlfriend in his life, so he didn't know how to deal with this. He could deal with Mangle, but a child, like BB, was a completely different story. Children have different mindsets and react differently than adults. "I suggest that you start by talking to her. You know, just to get to know her a bit more, then become friends."

BB was looking at Freddy like he was covered in money. "So, I just have to talk to her? But how? I work here, and she doesn't even know me that much…"

"Go and play with her."

"WHAT?" said BB. " _Play_ with her? But I'm working!"

Freddy sighed and put his hand on BB's shoulder. "I have no idea why you are working at this age, and according to my knowledge, you shouldn't be working at all. I'll watch the prize area. You can go and have some fun."

"R-really? You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure. I have the time."

BB started to jump up and down. "THANK YOU! I uh… I really appreciate it Freddy. This means a lot to me." He set down the bundle of balloons in his hand and then ran over to the girl called JJ. Freddy laughed. BB looked like the perfect match for that girl. Freddy decided to look at all of the prizes, so he knew where everything was if someone came to get a prize. There were a lot of prizes, including balloons, candy, toys, and even game consoles. _Wow, I'm going to have to win a prize for myself one day…_

"Excuse me, sir," a voice to his left said. Freddy turned and saw Foxy standing there with his two other co-workers. "We were wondering if we could interview you now."

Freddy asked, "Why? There are others to interview. I don't really want to do it."

Foxy made an awkward laugh and looked at his brother with a look that meant, 'DO IT.' Freddy thought about why, but then he just sighed and then said, "On second thought… sure…"

"GREAT!" said Foxy, who signaled to the camera man to get ready. "We are just going to ask a few questions, but nothing too personal.

"Okay."

Foxy signaled to his camera man to start the camera. "Hello there! It's me, Foxy Fazfox, here on an extremely special interview today! I have with me a worker from the newest restaurant, Purple Guy's Burgers and Fries. Sir, would you kindly tell us your name?"

Freddy sighed. "Freddy… Fazbear…"

"Great! Now, when did you start to work here?"

"I started the first day it opened."

"What is your job here?"

"I'm a performer, the lead singer to be exact," Freddy said, noticing that Foxy was trying his best to not laugh.

"Ha… uh… that's cool. So, how is your working experience? Do they give free meals to you and your co-workers?"

"Nah, they don't. But sometimes Baby, the chef, makes us a few things here and there for lunch. My working experience here is just average. It's everything you would expect from a restaurant that is filled with kids 24/7."

"Do you have anything that you want to say to all of the people out there?"

"No," Freddy stated.

"Oh, come on! Please…?" Freddy hated his brother because he always pushed people to do things. But Freddy also loved him for the exact same reason. Freddy thought of something to say off the top of his head.

"If you ever want to celebrate a special occasion, this is the right place for you."

"Thank you! That's all for now." Foxy signaled for the camera to turn off. Then he walked over to Freddy and whispered, "BE CAREFUL." He then backed away and went over to the dining area with his crew. Freddy went back behind the prize corner and put his head down. He couldn't wait for this day to be over.

* * *

 _DING, DONG, DING!_

"Thank you lord…" Freddy whispered to himself. He and the others walked out of the restaurant. Baby was about to lock the doors, when he noticed that BB wasn't with them. "WAIT, Baby did BB come out of here?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah I saw him. He uh… left just now. You must have missed him."

Freddy didn't believe one word. He wasn't the type of person to just miss someone who walked right past him. He had to do something…

"Baby, I left something in there," Freddy said quickly.

Baby froze for a second and looked at Freddy. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Then just get it tomorrow," she said, and went back to locking the doors.

"NO! I mean… it's really important to me. Can I please get it? I'll be quick."

Baby thought long and hard. "Fine. But be quick, I'm not going to wait out here forever."

"Thank you," Freddy said, and rushed in.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been such a long while since I've last updated... but I'm back!**

* * *

 _Oh dear, what did I get myself into…_

Freddy knew he didn't have a long time to search the restaurant, knowing that Baby was waiting outside for him to finish. He first checked the prize corner, every restroom, and every single room that he could think of. It wasn't until his phone started to ring that he started to slow down. He answered it, and continued to search. "Yeah? Who is this?"

"IT'S MEEEE!" his boss yelled.

"Holy crap, shush just a tiny bit this time. I'm-"

"YES I KNOW. YOU WENT BACK IN THE BUILDING. WHY DID YOU DO THAT, IF I MAY ASK?"

"BB, one of my co-workers, didn't come out. I'm just making sure that he isn't actually here, because I _know_ that I _didn't_ see him come out of this building." He was still frantically searching every closet and room for this boy. "I'll call you back, I don't have much time and-"

"TAKE YOUR TIME. I'VE GOT THIS COVERED," his boss answered with a cheery tone.

"What? How did-"

"JUST TRUST ME AND GOOOOOOOO!" his boss yelled, and instantly hung up. Freddy sighed and decided to trust him. He really wanted to ask him where he was that morning, but Freddy just shook away the thought as he went in another party room. After a couple more minutes of searching, Freddy was just about to give up and go home. But then he heard a muffled voice coming from the walls.

"Mmmmmf!" the voice whined, sounding like it needed help. Freddy looked around, and noticed it was coming from the Supply Room. _That damn Supply Room._ Freddy opened the door and ran in. He didn't see anything different though. _Maybe I missed something when I checked here before…_ he thought. He started to push boxes around, move books off shelves, and searched Yenndo's desk for anything suspicious.

"Why can't I find _ANYTHING?_ " Freddy scolded to himself, "There must be _SOMETHING_ here for god's sakes! I KNOW IT!" More minutes passed as Freddy was getting more and more furious. He could hear the small yelps for help, and he couldn't do anything about it. "THAT'S IT! I'M DONE!" Freddy turned and punched the concrete wall with all his might, making a small dent in it. He pulled his fist back and was surprised at the small dent that he made. "Whoa. Okay… calm down Freddy… just… calm… down… wait a second." He looked closer at the dent in the wall. "There is no way I could make a dent in a solid three-foot concrete wall…" As he carefully examined the wall, he poked it a few times. The wall felt soft, like clay. "Are you… flippin' serious."

Freddy pushed the clay wall and a small chunk of the wall slowly slid back, as if it was a door. Freddy just stood there in amusement and anger. _It was there… the whole time?! HOW STUPID CAN I BE?_ "UGH! I can't believe it. I'm such an idiot." Freddy smacked himself on the forehead and then pulled out his flashlight. The door led to a dark corridor of stairs leading down. Freddy sighed again as he slowly made his way down the stairs. "Why couldn't a big, bright room covered in rainbows and butterflies be on the other side… ugh…"

* * *

Foxy told his workers to head back to the NEWS station as he made his way over to the other red-haired girl across the street. According to his brother's boss that he just got a call from, Freddy needed a diversion for a small while. Foxy waltzed over to Baby, who was waiting patiently for Freddy to return. "Gosh darnit. What is taking him so long?" she whispered to herself. He slowly got up right behind her and smiled.

"Hello."

"WHAHHH!" Baby yelled. "HOLY CUPCAKES AND ICE CREAM! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Haha, don't worry about that, my dear," Foxy said, using his 'sexy' voice. "I just wanted to know a bit more about you."

"Uh… what?" Baby slowly backed away from him as he continued to smile. Foxy absolutely liked nothing about this girl, but it was the first thing he thought of, to flirt.

"I've been wondering, were you born with that luscious and smooth red hair of yours?"

"Uh…" Baby was confused. "Yes, but- look. I don't have time for this right now. I'm kinda busy, ya know? I have to wait for my co-worker to come out."

"You don't look very… _busy…_ " Foxy implied. He slowly slid his hand over her cheek. "You're cute…"

"WHA-? No! No! Stop!" Baby yelped as she backed away from him, blushing. "L-leave me alone! I'm… uh… not…"

"You don't wanna leave me… now do you?" He held out his hand. "Come on, don't be shy." Baby's cheeks were so red, that she looked like tomato.

"Ehehe… uh…"

* * *

Freddy made his way down the flight of stairs. He wondered where these stairs would lead, and _why_ they were here in the first place. It was really dark, and Freddy couldn't see a thing without pointing his flashlight over it. Soon, the stairs came to an end and there was a big room. "Whoa…" Freddy mumbled. "Why is this underneath a restaurant?" There was a long hallway that extended from the big room with small, purple lamps on the walls. Freddy wondered if he should have gone down here without any backup, but he had to find BB. He looked around the big room first, before heading down the long hallway.

There were only a couple of pipes and boxes scattered around the place. It wasn't really filled with anything that stood out, except…

 _Holy crap is that BB?_

There was a leg peeking from behind one of the boxes. He pushed it out of the way, and saw BB, tied up, with duct tape over his mouth. "BB! Are you okay?" Freddy asked, but softly, just in case anyone else was down here. BB shook his head and his eyes were trying to stay open. Freddy knew that there was no time to untie him now, so he picked up the small child and started to head back over to the stairs.

"MMMMF!" BB exclaimed.

"What is it BB?"

"MMMMF! MMMM!" He tilted his head over to a corner and started to wriggle in Freddy's arms. Freddy nodded and walked over to the corner. There were a ton of boxes and a blanket covering most of them. Freddy looked at BB and he was _freaking out_.

"What's over here BB? I don't see anything!"

BB motioned over to the blanket. Freddy grabbed the blanket and lifted it up. "Holy- is that- JJ?!"

"MMMMFF! MMMMMMFFFFF!"

Now Freddy understood why BB was freaking out so much. BB loved JJ, and didn't want to leave her here. Freddy lifted JJ softly in his arms and noticed that she was completely out cold. She was also tied up, but didn't have anything covering her mouth. He then lifted BB in his other arm and put the flashlight in his mouth so he could still see.

 _What the hell am I doing?_

He walked up the stairs as quickly as possible with two children in his arms, and was almost to the top. He could see the secret door and was relieved for once. He walked through the door, shut it behind him with one foot, and looked at his surroundings. Nobody was there, so he walked out of the storage room and behind the stage. He set BB and JJ down on the ground.

Taking the tape off of his mouth, he asked, "BB? Are you feeling alright?"

BB sighed and shook his head as Freddy untied him. "I don't feel well F-Freddy… I'm scared…"

"It's going to be alright BB, trust me."

"How did you know…?"

"Know what?" Freddy asked, starting to untie JJ.

"Know that there was a passage in the storage room?"

"I heard your voice. So all I did was look around, and then I found that door."

BB slowly closed his eyes. "Is… JJ alright?"

Freddy examined her. She wasn't injured, in fact, she looked better than BB at the moment. "She's fine. There's no sign of injury." Freddy waited for a response from BB, but he passed out.

Freddy decided to call his boss.

"HEL-"

"I'm sorry boss, but I need you to shut up for one second."

Immediately, Marionette closed his mouth and waited.

"I found BB and some other child. I'll tell you more when I get back, but for now I need to get out of here somehow. Is Baby still occupied?"

"YES," Marionette answered in a mildly quieter tone, (to the best of his ability).

"Alright. But how do I get these children out of here? Is there a back door somewhere?"

"HEAD DOWN THE LEFT HALLWAY AND THERE SHOULD BE A DOOR AT THE END. I GOT EVERYTHING COVERED. NOW, HURRY!"

Freddy hung up and picked up the two children. He maneuvered around the hallways and rooms, making sure that no one was there. This was tiring, he didn't get much sleep last night, almost turned into a pancake during a performance, and had to save two children from being kidnapped.

Freddy finally made it to the back exit and opened it. It lead into a dark alleyway, with garbage cans and rusty pipelines. "Alright… now where do I do from here..?"

"Freddy! Over here!" a voice that Freddy recognized all too well said. Freddy looked to his right, and saw that at the end of the alleyway, a car was waiting for him. The window was rolled down, and there, Freddy could see another one of his siblings, Bonnie.

Freddy didn't have the time to complain about why his younger brother was here at the moment, so he ran over to his brother's car and Bonnie opened the door.

"I swear if my boss-"

"Yeah, he did. But don't talk about it now! Those children need to get some help! I'll take them over to your pizzeria headquarter place or whatever, just meet us there!" His brother Bonnie motioned to Freddy to set BB and JJ down in the back seats. Freddy did so, and then shut the door. Bonnie said before leaving, "I'll meet you there! Don't get yourself into any more trouble, please."

Freddy nodded as Bonnie drove off with BB and JJ in the car. He sighed, and then realized that he had to get out the front door immediately. He went back in the restaurant, and headed over to the front doors. He pushed them open, and saw Foxy talking to Baby.

 _THAT was Baby's diversion? Ugh, Puppet._

"Hey Baby!" Freddy yelled. She turned her red face over to Freddy and giggled.

"Eheh... Freddy… this news reporter was talking to me about work…" she said as she pointed to Foxy, who looked like he was also having a great time. But Freddy knew that on the inside, Foxy wasn't enjoying a single thing about Baby.

"Alright, I'm sorry I took so long. I'm going to head home now, alright?" Freddy started to walk away slowly, trying to brush off the fact that he was in there for almost an hour.

"Of course! It's no big deal. See you tomorrow!" She waved and Freddy waved back, making his way to the Puppet Pizzeria. _Holy moly, Foxy really brought out the big guns. I've never seen Baby acting like that before… but… even though she seems so innocent, I have to remember that she might be an accomplice to the Purple Guy. Also, I still wonder how the Purple Guy knows about Marionette. Have they met before? If so, why didn't he tell me?_

 _Why were BB and JJ down the secret room? Did someone take them on purpose?_

 _Of course Freddy, that's why they were tied up. Stop asking yourself stupid questions._

 _Why is there a secret room in a restaurant anyways?_ _What was down that long hallway that I didn't go to?_

 _UGH! So many unanswered questions._

Freddy made it to the pizzeria and saw Bonnie's car parked next to the building. "Good… that means he made it." He walked in and made his way to the secret base.


End file.
